Test2.csv
"@title","WikiTest-2" "@language","eo-US2" "@scale","auto" "@appli","43 - Do not change" "@version","2.05 - Do not change" "@author","Fewfre" "#00000","Serena Lam" "#00001","Ray Coffer" "#00002","Ken Hays" "#00003","Duke Higgs" "#00004","May Gomez" "#00005","Cletus Munn" "#00006","Miki Woods" "#00007","Jack Hayes" "#00008","Amy Rice" "#00009","Whitey Wells" "#00010","Penny Lane" "#00011","Yoyo Ha" "#00012","Ginny Champ" "#00013","Marsha Burns" "#00014","Scoop Dodd" "#00015","Iggy Hop" "#00016","Dave Kato" "#00017","Marco Ford" "#00018","Jim Franks" "#00019","Peach Trees" "#00020","Indy Smith" "#00021","Marilyn Love" "#00022","Mocha Latte" "#00023","Manford Cups" "#00024","Jenny Mann" "#00025","Pat Summers" "#00026","Minnie Max" "#00027","Polka Dotz" "#00028","Cat Kidman" "#00029","Butch Pitt" "#00030","Ray Keys" "#00031","Jim Maxwell" "#00032","Mabel Smith" "#00033","Yan Fields" "#00034","Balsa Mick" "#00035","Clemin Tyne" "#00036","Ann Nonymous" "#00037","Julia Kid" "#00038","Ginela Clawson" "#00039","Gordy Ramsly" "#00040","Rachel Raygun" "#00041","Snowy Hilton" "#00042","Natalie Duvet" "#00043","Pine Appleton" "#00044","Margie Fuller" "#00045","Alton Green" "#00046","We're in the top 200 of the Sunny Village rankings!" "#00047","We're in the top 100 of the Sunny Village rankings!" "#00048","We're in the top 50 of the Sunny Village rankings!" "#00049","We're in the top 20 of the Sunny Village rankings!" "#00050","We've finally reached #1 in the Sunny Village rankings!" "#00051","We're in the top 300 of the Greenville rankings!" "#00052","We're in the top 200 of the Greenville rankings!" "#00053","We're in the top 100 of the Greenville rankings!" "#00054","We're in the top 50 of the Greenville rankings!" "#00055","We've finally reached #1 in the Greenville rankings!" "#00056","We're in the top 500 of the Ocean View rankings!" "#00057","We're in the top 300 of the Ocean View rankings!" "#00058","We're in the top 100 of the Ocean View rankings!" "#00059","We're in the top 50 of the Ocean View rankings!" "#00060","We've finally reached #1 in the Ocean View rankings!" "#00061","We're in the top 300 of the Uni Town rankings!" "#00062","We're in the top 100 of the Uni Town rankings!" "#00063","We're in the top 50 of the Uni Town rankings!" "#00064","We've finally reached #1 in the Uni Town rankings!" "#00065","We're in the top 300 of the Heavenly Hills rankings!" "#00066","We're in the top 100 of the Heavenly Hills rankings!" "#00067","We're in the top 50 of the Heavenly Hills rankings!" "#00068","We've finally reached #1 in the Heavenly Hills rankings!" "#00069","Your restaurant is the talk of the town! This should boost business for a while!" "#00070","Our business is getting quite popular! We should get more customers for a while!" "#00071","Our restaurant is attracting a bit more interest!" "#00072","Our reputation is immaculate-- just like our restaurant!" "#00073","Customers are talking about the new cooking equipment." "#00074","The design on the pamphlets has made us very popular with customers!" "#00075","The tissues worked even better than expected! This should boost business!" "#00076","The point cards are very popular with customers!" "#00077","A local magazine did a story about the coupons, so they were surprisingly effective!" "#00078","The free vouchers haven't been very popular..." "#00079","Our name recognition among tourists has skyrocketed!" "#00080","The birthday discount coupons weren't effective at all..." "#00081","Our restaurant is now a popular place to celebrate birthdays!" "#00082","People are saying that the tasty new water has improved the taste of our food!" "#00083","The TV commercials have drawn more people to our restaurant!" "#00084","The radio commercials have drawn more people to our restaurant!" "#00085","The event was a smashing success! It should have a positive effect on business." "#00086","The event didn't go very well..." "#00087","The ingredients were totally incompatible! Taste and appeal have plummeted!" "#00088","The ingredients didn't blend well, so the quality has suffered..." "#00089","The combination was perfect, remarkably enhancing taste and appeal!" "#00090","The ingredients went well together, improving taste and appeal!" "#00091","We're getting popular with <1> customers." "#00092","We should get more customers for a while thanks to increased popularity!" "#00093","We got a grant of <0>!" "#00094","We found some buried treasure! We get <0>!" "#00095","We found an old stash of money! We get <0>!" "#00096","We got <0> in consolation money from the Restaurant Association!" "#00097","Our restaurant got more popular after being featured in a gourmet magazine!" "#00098","Special Salt" "#00099","Sugar" "#00100","Thick Honey" "#00101","Special Miso" "#00102","A pillar of Japanese cuisine, distilled into its ultimate form." "#00103","Soy Sauce" "#00104","Secret Sauce" "#00105","The greatest possible partner to any Japanese dish." "#00106","Mild Vinegar" "#00107","Thick Butter" "#00108","Hot Spices" "#00109","Ginger" "#00110","Garlic" "#00111","Pumpkin" "#00112","Kikurage" "#00113","A dark, flat mushroom, this is a versatile companion to a wide range of foods." "#00114","Lettuce" "#00115","Cabbage" "#00116","Prize Mushroom" "#00117","Northern Potato" "#00118","Daikon Radish" "#00119","A large, white radish commonly shredded and used as a garnish or made into a variety of pickles." "#00120","Onion" "#00121","Tomato" "#00122","Carrot" "#00123","Green Onion" "#00124","Chinese Cabbage" "#00125","Herbs" "#00126","Spinach" "#00127","Mushroom" "#00128","Organic Rice" "#00129","Flour" "#00130","Sweet Corn" "#00131","Beans" "#00132","Tofu" "#00133","Marbled Beef" "#00134","Top-Class Pork" "#00135","Boned Chicken" "#00136","Fresh Milk" "#00137","Fresh Eggs" "#00138","Aged Cheese" "#00139","Strawberries" "#00140","Peach" "#00141","Cherries" "#00142","Tasty Fish" "#00143","Sea Bream" "#00144","Squid" "#00145","Top-Class Shrimp" "#00146","King Crab" "#00147","Octopus" "#00148","Small Clam" "#00149","Dried Seaweed" "#00150","Chocolate" "#00151","Gold Flakes" "#00152","The grandest of garnishes reserved for only the most elite connoisseurs." "#00153","Matsutake" "#00154","Sweet Potato" "#00155","Bamboo" "#00156","Cucumber" "#00157","Small Fry" "#00158","Orange" "#00159","Apple" "#00160","Grapes" "#00161","Banana" "#00162","Kelp" "#00163","An edible seaweed that is both eaten fresh and used extensively as an ingredient in Japanese cuisine." "#00164","Sea Urchin" "#00165","Served raw as sashimi or in sushi, it practically melts in your mouth when fresh." "#00166","Sea Snail" "#00167","A large marine snail grilled in its spiny spiral shell and enjoyed as a culinary delicacy." "#00168","Salmon Roe" "#00169","Large, reddish-orange salmon eggs that are widely used as a sushi topping or served over a bowl of rice." "#00170","Caviar" "#00171","Foie Gras" "#00172","Truffle" "#00180","Local Woods" "#00181","Steep Hills" "#00182","Local Farm" "#00183","Green Pasture" "#00184","Fishery" "#00185","Veggie Market" "#00186","Fish Market" "#00187","Craggy Rocks" "#00188","Fisher's House" "#00189","Contract Farmer" "#00190","Top Fish Market" "#00191","Associated Store" "#00192","Dept. Store" "#00193","NY Market" "#00194","Kairo Island" "#00195","General Counter" "#00196","Used by parties of one." "#00197","Chinese Counter" "#00198","Great for single businessmen." "#00199","Simple Counter" "#00200","Perfect for young people." "#00201","Luxury Counter" "#00202","A chic counter." "#00203","Industrial Table" "#00204","A widely used type of table." "#00205","Popular Table" "#00206","Popular with housewives." "#00207","Chinese Table" "#00208","Popular with businessmen." "#00209","Pop Table" "#00210","A young and hip kind of table." "#00211","Red Table" "#00212","Comfy and great for housewives." "#00213","Luxury Set" "#00214","Great even for the elderly." "#00215","Western Sofa" "#00216","Popular with housewives." "#00217","Orange Crate" "#00218","Great for thrifty tourists." "#00219","Oak Cask Set" "#00220","Popular with tourists." "#00221","Student Set" "#00222","For nostalgic businessmen." "#00223","Office Set" "#00224","For youth wanting to grow up." "#00225","Standard Sofa" "#00226","A widely used type of sofa." "#00227","Luxury Sofa" "#00228","Popular with businessmen." "#00229","Simple Sofa" "#00230","A young and hip kind of sofa." "#00231","White Sofa" "#00232","Talked about by housewives." "#00233","Dining Sofa" "#00234","Attracts businessmen." "#00235","Relaxing Sofa" "#00236","Great for tourists to relax." "#00237","Japanese Set" "#00238","Radiates subdued refinement." "#00239","Floor Cushion Set" "#00240","Makes your legs fall asleep." "#00241","Bench" "#00242","Borrowed from a local park." "#00243","Simple Room" "#00244","Can accommodate large numbers." "#00245","Luxury Room" "#00246","Incredibly comfortable." "#00247","Relaxing Room" "#00248","Offers supreme comfort." "#00249","Leafy Plant" "#00250","Soothes businessmen." "#00251","Television" "#00252","Leave it on all day." "#00253","Bookshelf" "#00254","Filled with light reading." "#00255","Toy Corner" "#00256","Great for entertaining kids." "#00257","Audio Set" "#00258","Play classical mood music." "#00259","Public Phone" "#00260","Useful for calling taxis." "#00261","Vending Machine" "#00262","Has soda, juice, and coffee." "#00263","Arcade Game" "#00264","A classic arcade game." "#00265","Aquarium" "#00266","With beautiful tropical fish." "#00267","Theater Set" "#00268","Play the latest movies." "#00269","Gold Kairobot" "#00270","Said to bring good luck..." "#00271","Grand Piano" "#00272","Enjoy live performances." "#00273","Students" "#00274","Youth" "#00275","Businessmen" "#00276","Housewives" "#00277","Elderly" "#00278","Tourists" "#00279","Special" "#00280","Kid" "#00281","Gourmet Kid" "#00282","Hyper Kid" "#00283","Sports Kid" "#00284","Little Girl" "#00285","Preschooler" "#00286","Female Student" "#00287","Wannabe Singer" "#00288","Trader" "#00289","Freelancer" "#00290","Researcher" "#00291","Actor" "#00292","Yuppie" "#00293","Dancer" "#00294","Pop Idol" "#00295","Performer" "#00296","Programmer" "#00297","Manager" "#00298","Executive" "#00299","Samurai" "#00300","Secretary" "#00301","Sumo Wrestler" "#00302","Eating Champ" "#00303","Magnate" "#00304","Artist" "#00305","Lingerie Seller" "#00306","Singer" "#00307","Adventurer" "#00308","Celebrity" "#00309","Hina" "#00310","TV Personality" "#00311","Exec. Assistant" "#00312","Chess Player" "#00313","Hot Springs Fan" "#00314","Gambler" "#00315","King" "#00316","PTA Member" "#00317","Tea Master" "#00318","Noh Actor" "#00319","Wairobot" "#00320","Tourist" "#00321","Gangster" "#00322","Oil King" "#00323","Necromancer" "#00324","Buyer" "#00325","Opera Singer" "#00326","Koala" "#00327","Hero" "#00328","Princess Prin" "#00329","Grizzly Bearington" "#00330","Pro Wrestler" "#00331","Injured King" "#00332","Gourmet Reporter" "#00333","Masked Reviewer" "#00334","Association Member" "#00335","Rookie Chef" "#00336","Chinese Chef" "#00337","Japanese Chef" "#00338","Western Chef" "#00339","Expert Chef" "#00340","5-Star Chef" "#00341","Trainee" "#00342","Manager" "#00343","Pro Staff" "#00344","Performer" "#00345","Service Master" "#00346","Ninja" "#00347","Roller Skater" "#00348","Popular Staff" "#00349","Recipe Master" "#00350","Musician" "#00351","Animal Trainer" "#00352","Kairo Staff" "#00353","Floor A" "#00354","Register A" "#00355","Wall A" "#00356","Floor B" "#00357","Register B" "#00358","Wall B" "#00359","Floor C" "#00360","Register C" "#00361","Wall C" "#00362","Floor D" "#00363","Register D" "#00364","Wall D" "#00365","Floor E" "#00366","Register E" "#00367","Wall E" "#00368","Floor F" "#00369","Register F" "#00370","Wall F" "#00371","Pumpkin Products" "#00372","Shop at Pumpkin Products." "#00373","Open Store #2" "#00374","Open a second location." "#00375","Open Store #3" "#00376","Open a third location." "#00377","Expansion Permit" "#00378","Expand your restaurant." "#00379","Recruit Staff" "#00380","Recruit new staff members." "#00381","Hire Balsa Mick" "#00382","Negotiate with special staff." "#00383","Hire Clemin Tyne" "#00384","Hire Ann Nonymous" "#00385","Hire Julia Kid" "#00386","Hire Ginela Clawson" "#00387","Hire Gordy Ramsly" "#00388","Hire Rachel Raygun" "#00389","Hire Snowy Hilton" "#00390","Hire Natalie Duvet" "#00391","Hire Pine Appleton" "#00392","Hire Margie Fuller" "#00393","Hire Alton Green" "#00394","Advertise" "#00395","Advertise your restaurant." "#00396","Ingredient Search" "#00397","Search for ingredients." "#00398","Buy Tables" "#00399","Buy new tables." "#00400","Volunteer" "#00401","Join volunteer activities." "#00402","Invite Princess Prin" "#00403","Host a special guest." "#00404","Invite Grizzly Bearington" "#00405","Invite Wairobot" "#00406","Invite Pro Wrestler" "#00407","Invite Injured King" "#00408","Invite Reporter" "#00409","Invite Masked Reviewer" "#00410","Invite Assoc. Member" "#00411","Cleaning" "#00412","Special store event: a neighborhood cleaning." "#00413","Store Cleaning" "#00414","Special store service: perform a major cleaning." "#00415","Chocolate Tasting" "#00416","Special store event: a chocolate tasting." "#00417","Student Discount" "#00418","Special store service: student discounts." "#00419","Point Cards" "#00420","Special store service: point card system." "#00421","Pamphlets" "#00422","Special store service: pamphlet distribution." "#00423","Water Tasting" "#00424","Special store event: mineral water tasting." "#00425","Seaweed Cooking" "#00426","Special store event: seaweed cooking class." "#00427","EZ Cooking Class" "#00428","Special store event: beginner's cooking class." "#00429","Chef Lecture" "#00430","Special store event: lecture by a local chef." "#00431","Coupons" "#00432","Special store service: discount coupons." "#00433","Foreign Posters" "#00434","Special store service: foreign language posters." "#00435","Distribute Menus" "#00436","Special store service: local menu distribution." "#00437","Theme Song" "#00438","Special store service: store theme song." "#00439","Eating Contest" "#00440","Hold an eating contest." "#00441","Nutrition Class" "#00442","Special store event: hold a nutritional class." "#00443","Foreign Menus" "#00444","Special store service: Add foreign language menus." "#00445","Free Souvenirs" "#00446","Special store service: free souvenirs." "#00447","Food Tasting" "#00448","Special store event: food tasting party." "#00449","Free Vouchers" "#00450","Special store service: free food vouchers." "#00451","Birthday Discount" "#00452","Special store service: birthday discount coupons." "#00453","Manners Class" "#00454","Special store event: class on table manners." "#00455","Watch Sports" "#00456","Special store event: watch a sporting event." "#00457","Gourmet Food Club" "#00458","Special store event: sponsor gourmet food club." "#00459","Inn Promotion" "#00460","Special store service: hold a joint promotion with an inn." "#00461","Expert Eating Class" "#00462","Special store event: Class on expert eating techniques." "#00463","Skyscraper Ads" "#00464","Special store service: billboards on skyscrapers." "#00465","Mobile Phone Ads" "#00466","Create mobile phone ads." "#00467","Exotic Food Tasting" "#00468","Special store event: tasting of exotic international foods." "#00469","Hand Out Tissues" "#00470","Special store service: hand out tissue packs with ads." "#00471","Cheese Tasting" "#00472","Special store event: host a cheese tasting club." "#00473","Fish Cooking" "#00474","Special store event: host a fish cooking class." "#00475","Kids' Dishes" "#00476","Special store service: kid- size dishes and utensils." "#00477","Canned Foods" "#00478","Special store service: a line of original canned foods." "#00479","Hostel Promotion" "#00480","Special store service: hold a joint promotion with a hostel." "#00481","Birthday Cakes" "#00482","Special store service: offer birthday cakes to diners." "#00483","Local Festival" "#00484","Special store event: sponsor a local festival." "#00485","Cooking Class" "#00486","Special store event: host a cooking class." "#00487","Health Food Club" "#00488","Special store event: host a health food club." "#00489","Add Spring Water" "#00490","Start serving spring water." "#00491","Kids' Event" "#00492","Special store event: host a kid-centric event." "#00493","Skin Care Class" "#00494","Special store event: host a skin care class." "#00495","Pro Chef Class" "#00496","Special store event: host a cooking class with a pro chef." "#00497","Stew Cooking" "#00498","Special store event: host a stew cooking class." "#00499","Farm-Fresh Food" "#00500","Special store service: start offering farm-fresh food." "#00501","New Equipment" "#00502","New store service: get all new cooking equipment." "#00503","Radio Ads" "#00504","Start radio advertising." "#00505","Pro Chef Lecture" "#00506","Special store event: host a lecture by a famous chef." "#00507","Toy Prizes" "#00508","Special store service: free toy prizes to kids." "#00509","Banners" "#00510","Special store service: add colorful banners." "#00511","Endorsement" "#00512","Sign an endorsement deal with a famous person." "#00513","Online Ads" "#00514","Start online advertising." "#00515","Space Choco Tasting" "#00516","Special store event: hold a space chocolate tasting." "#00517","Magazine Ads" "#00518","Start magazine advertising." "#00519","TV Ads" "#00520","Start television advertising." "#00521","Naming Rights" "#00522","Bid on naming rights." "#00523","Fancy Napkins" "#00524","Special store service: add fancy cloth napkins." "#00525","Upgrade Spices" "#00526","Discover a new supplier for spices at Pumpkin Products." "#00527","Upgrade Veggies" "#00528","Discover a new supplier for veggies at Pumpkin Products." "#00529","Upgrade Grains" "#00530","Discover a new supplier for grains at Pumpkin Products." "#00531","Upgrade Meat" "#00532","Discover a new supplier for meat at Pumpkin Products." "#00533","Upgrade Fruit" "#00534","Discover a new supplier for fruit at Pumpkin Products." "#00535","Upgrade Fish" "#00536","Discover a new supplier for fish at Pumpkin Products." "#00537","Luxury Supplier" "#00538","Discover a new supplier for luxuries at Pumpkin Products." "#00539","Move Store #1" "#00540","Move Store #1 to new location." "#00541","Move Store #2" "#00542","Move Store #2 to new location." "#00543","Move Store #3" "#00544","Move Store #3 to new location." "#00545","Remodel Store #1" "#00546","Change the appearance of the restaurant." "#00547","Remodel Store #2" "#00548","Remodel Store #3" "#00549","In this restaurant management simulation game, you can run up to 3 restaurants at the same time. You have 15 years to create the most popular restaurant in your region." ,"▼Game Flow 1 First you need to set up your furnishings and other appointments. Select an area of the restaurant framed in orange to place tables and increase your clientele." ,"▼Game Flow 2 As you get more customers, your staff members will get busier, so you'll want to hire new employees. You can do this starting in the fifth month of your first year." ,"▼Game Flow 3 You will also want to develop new dishes. You can charge more for popular dishes, making it easier to make ends meet, so try to cultivate a menu that will attract customers." ,"▼Game Flow 4 As sales increase, your restaurant can rise in the regional rankings. Open new locations and expand them, and aim for the #1 ranking in all regions!" ,"▼Dishes 1 Taste: Affects customer satisfaction Appeal: Affects customer and order volume Price: Price per dish Cost: Monthly maintenance costs * Sale of even one dish is included in monthly records." ,"▼Dishes 2 There are 8 attributes that affect whether a customer will like a dish, including Health Boost, Brain Boost, Aroma, and Charisma. Try to satisfy customers to get higher scores." ,"▼Developing Dishes Newly developed dishes will be duplicated. Try developing a dish if you want to offer it at multiple locations. Good combinations can lead to new dishes." ,"▼Upgrading Dishes You can upgrade dishes at the ""Select Dishes"" screen. Try to optimize ingredients to improve a dish's Taste and Appeal. Good combinations may boost prices." ,"▼Recipes Recipes can help you develop new dishes. You can discover them during events or when searching for new ingredients." ,"▼Ingredients Ingredients greatly affect how a dish tastes. You can get new ingredients by searching for them or buying them at Pumpkin Products, where the selection changes each season." ,"▼Searching for Ingredients Each region has different areas that you can search. Staff members can join the hunt in regions where you run a restaurant. The larger the search party the better!" ,"▼Customer Attributes Score: Evaluation of your restaurant Likes: Feelings about your dishes' 8 attributes Appetite: Affects amount people order Friends: Affects group size" ,"▼4-Person Tables You may find that you have trouble getting people to sit at tables that seat 4 or more. This will change if customers with a lot of friends rate you highly." ,"▼Plans As your customers' ratings rise, they may suggest new management plans to you. You may also discover them as you get more funds, staff members, and dishes." ,"▼Conditions for Opening a 2nd Location Funds: At least <0> Staff: At least 4 Dishes: At least 3 You'll be approached if you meet these conditions." ,"▼Conditions for Opening a 3rd Location Funds: At least <0> Staff: At least 8 Dishes: At least 8 You'll be approached if you meet these conditions and have two locations." ,"▼Staff Attributes 1 Speed: Movement speed Appeal: Appeal to customers Cooking: Ability to bring out flavors Research: Determines maximum values for dish development" ,"▼Staff Attributes 2 Job: Assignment to the kitchen or the floor. EXP: Experience Points. Staff members automatically earn these while on the job." ,"▼Staff Attributes 3 Energy: Fills up when staff members don't have work. Allows them to find better items when searching for ingredients." ,"▼Jobs Staff members rise in level as they earn EXP. Once they master a particular job, they can discover others. Some jobs specialize in speed, while others may specialize in conversation, etc." ,"▼Skills When staff members master jobs, they can learn skills that can greatly benefit the restaurant, such as faster movement and tastier cooking." ,"▼Recruiting Staff Once you recruit staff, the option will disappear from your management plans, but you can do it again during even-numbered months each year." ,"▼Tables and Equipment Different age groups like different things, so consider what clientele you want to attract and arrange your furnishings accordingly." ,"▼Moving/Expanding/Remodeling You may be offered the chance to move, expand, or remodel as you move up in regional rankings and acquire more funds, staff members, and dishes." ,"▼Satisfying Invited Customers 1 On rare occasions, customers may request an invitation to your restaurant. Keep an eye on Taste and Appeal to satisfy them. Get at least 80 points to pass." ,"▼Satisfying Invited Customers 2 Customer evaluations are influenced by service and atmosphere as well as by the cooking. Be sure you're ready for them!" ,"▼Recruitment Negotiations In some cases, highly skilled applicants may approach you for a job. Try to recruit them by offering higher salaries or gifts." ,"▼Boosting Popularity 1 You start at a baseline popularity level in each region. Things like tables and interior decoration help determine your restaurant's overall popularity." ,"▼Boosting Popularity 2 Upgrading tables or equipment will boost your popularity and attract more customers. Try to increase sales while keeping an eye on the number of your employees." ,"▼Ending The game ""ends"" after the 3rd month of the 16th year. Your high score is calculated based on your funds and Clear Points, but you can continue to play as long as you like." ,"▼Other When you start a new game after clearing the game once, some of your data is carried over, making it easier to beat your high score." ,"(About This Game)" "#00550","Rice" "#00551","Onigiri" "#00552","A traditional Japanese snack made from white rice rolled into a ball. Perfect even on the go." "#00553","Yaki Onigiri" "#00554","A popular, easy-to-make Japanese snack. Lightly grilled in soy sauce, this is a tasty twist on the standard rice ball." "#00555","Omelette" "#00556","Rice Omelette" "#00557","Contemporary Japanese fusion cuisine, made of an omelette filled with rice." "#00558","Chicken Bowl" "#00559","Japanese dish consisting of a bowl of rice topped with chicken and egg." "#00560","Pork Bowl" "#00561","Beautiful in its simplicity, this surefire Japanese favorite is a bowl of rice covered in deep-fried pork cutlet and egg." "#00562","Eel Bowl" "#00563","An elegant Japanese dish consisting of broiled eel served over rice." "#00564","Tuna Bowl" "#00565","Tuna sashimi over rice. A universal Japanese favorite." "#00566","Rice Porridge" "#00567","Warms and relaxes the soul, a great way to finish off dinner, Japanese-style." "#00568","Fried Rice" "#00569","A Chinese standard, full of flavor and spice." "#00570","Crab Fried Rice" "#00571","A seafood spin on the popular Chinese dish." "#00572","Curry n' Rice" "#00573","Mild curry served with rice. A tried-and-true standard in Japan, but typically regarded as a ""Western"" dish." "#00574","Beef Curry" "#00575","Beefy curry served with rice. While a staple in Japan, curry dishes are typically categorized as ""Western"" cuisine." "#00576","Indian Curry" "#00577","Traditional Indian curry, chock full of spices. Categorized as a ""Western"" dish." "#00578","Hayashi Rice" "#00579","A popular ""Western"" dish in Japan consisting of beef, onions, and mushrooms in a thick demi-glace sauce over rice." "#00580","Udon" "#00581","Thick wheat-flour noodles, a staple of Japanese cuisine. Can be enjoyed hot or chilled, depending on the season, and can vary widely by region." "#00582","Fried Udon" "#00583","A dish featuring the Japanese staple grilled with vegetables and meat." "#00584","Champon" "#00585","A Chinese-inspired noodle dish with tons of variations from region to region." "#00586","Ramen" "#00587","Pork Ramen" "#00588","Ramen in a thick pork broth, bursting with hearty flavor." "#00589","Miso Ramen" "#00590","Ramen in a robust, tangy miso broth." "#00591","BBQ Pork Ramen" "#00592","Ramen topped with slices of savory barbecued pork." "#00593","Combo Ramen" "#00594","A fun twist on ramen, with the noodles and soup served in separate bowls to allow for dipping." "#00595","Chilled Noodles" "#00596","A dish bursting with flavor, despite the lackluster name. Consists of long noodles in tangy, cold broth--a great way to beat the heat." "#00597","Soba" "#00598","Thin Japanese noodles made from buckwheat. Extremely popular across a wide variety of Japanese cuisine." "#00599","Yakisoba" "#00600","Stir-fried soba noodles. A hit at any Japanese festival." "#00601","Ankake Yakisoba" "#00602","Stir-fried soba noodles covered in a delectable, vinegary sauce." "#00603","Spaghetti" "#00604","Japanese Pasta" "#00605","A Japanese take on a Western favorite." "#00606","Pasta Carbonara" "#00607","Meat Sauce Pasta" "#00608","Seafood Soup" "#00609","A traditional Japanese soup. Easy to make and complements any meal." "#00610","Miso Soup" "#00611","Corn Chowder" "#00612","Stew" "#00613","Beef Stew" "#00614","Minestrone Soup" "#00615","Shark Fin Soup" "#00616","Bird's Nest Soup" "#00617","Hot Pot" "#00618","An iconic Japanese dish that graces the table most often during colder seasons." "#00619","Sumo Stew" "#00620","Rich in protein and famous for sating the stomachs of sumo wrestlers, this dish consists of a chicken broth base combined with an assortment of tofu, meat, and vegetables." "#00621","Yakiniku" "#00622","Select cuts of meat flame-broiled over a charcoal grill." "#00623","Shumai" "#00624","Chinese-style steamed pork dumplings." "#00625","Pork Bun" "#00626","A Chinese-style steamed bun filled with ground pork." "#00627","Takoyaki" "#00628","Battered, fried dumplings containing diced octopus. Originally from Osaka but now popular in many parts of Japan." "#00629","Okonomiyaki" "#00630","A savory pancake containing ingredients ranging from meat or seafood to noodles or cheese. Fillings, toppings, and batters vary by region." "#00631","Gyoza" "#00632","Crescent-shaped, Chinese-style dumplings containing a ground meat or vegetable filling and typically served with a soy-vinegar dipping sauce. They can be boiled, steamed, or pan-fried." "#00633","Meat Gyoza" "#00634","Crescent-shaped, Chinese-style dumplings stuffed with ground pork and typically served with a soy-vinegar dipping sauce." "#00635","Seafood Gyoza" "#00636","Crescent-shaped, Chinese-style dumplings stuffed with seafood and typically served with a soy-vinegar dipping sauce." "#00637","Sauteed Chicken" "#00638","Hamburger Steak" "#00639","Yakitori" "#00640","Skewered chicken grilled over charcoal with either salt or a thick, sweet sauce." "#00641","Kid's Lunch" "#00642","Steak" "#00643","Karaage" "#00644","A popular dish consisting of chicken or other foods marinated in soy sauce, garlic, and ginger and then deep fried in a light oil." "#00645","Pork Cutlet" "#00646","A breaded, deep-fried pork cutlet typically served with shredded cabbage and miso soup. Widely regarded as a Western dish, as it was first introduced by the Portuguese." "#00647","Croquette" "#00648","A breaded, deep-fried food usually made mainly of potatoes but available in countless variations. Fillings can range from vegetables and ground meat to seafood in a creamy sauce." "#00649","Gratin" "#00650","Tempura" "#00651","Salad" "#00652","Seafood Salad" "#00653","Caesar Salad" "#00654","Veggie Stir Fry" "#00655","Meat Stir Fry" "#00656","Nimono" "#00657","An assortment of slow-simmered Japanese delicacies. Forms a core pillar of Japanese cuisine." "#00658","Grilled Fish" "#00659","Sashimi" "#00660","Raw, thinly sliced fish or meat typically served with a dipping sauce such as soy sauce." "#00661","Kaiseki Cuisine" "#00662","A traditional multi-course meal consisting of simple, elegantly arranged dishes that emphasize presentation as well as taste. Originally served at tea ceremonies." "#00663","Ikizukuri" "#00664","The freshest sashimi around, somewhat controversial as it is prepared and served alive." "#00665","Top-Grade Sushi" "#00666","The pinnacle of the iconic Japanese dish. Only the finest materials go into making this highly coveted delicacy." "#00667","Toast" "#00668","French Fries" "#00669","Hamburger" "#00670","Pizza Toast" "#00671","Pizza" "#00672","Ice Cream" "#00673","Parfait" "#00674","Chocolate Parfait" "#00675","Berry Parfait" "#00676","Pudding" "#00677","Doughnut" "#00678","Gold Ice Cream" "#00679","Ice cream was never richer." "#00680","Grand Opening!" "#00681","There's a newcomer to the restaurant world: a bistro called ""<0>."" When we asked for a comment, the manager's assistant replied that they hope to ""provide the kind of service and delicious food that will make any customer smile."" A tall order, but it appears we can expect great things from <0> in the future." "#00682","A New Dish" "#00683","A new dish has debuted at <0>, the restaurant that our editorial staff has been watching since its grand opening. The addition hasn't escape the notice of local foodies, including Mr. I.M. Eaton Fries, who commented between bites that he would be stopping by the next chance he got. <0> is said to be developing other new dishes as well, so we will be watching their progress with interest." "#00684","100th Customer" "#00685","<0> has served its 100th customer!" "#00686","Steady Management" "#00687","One of the restaurants frequented by our editorial staff has been doing so well recently that one might think the national economic downturn was over. They've added new employees, for a total of 6 top-class staff members. Indeed, it can be said that having sufficient help is the key to smooth customer service. ""We want to provide the best service you can get anywhere,"" said the manager's assistant with an inscrutable expression." "#00688","A Second Location" "#00689","We have just learned that the popular restaurant <0> has opened a new location. Their success can be attributed to smart management techniques, according to the manager's assistant. ""We just keep growing, and it's all thanks to the boss's management,"" she said bashfully. The day when a <0> location opens up in your town may not be far away. We plan to keep a close eye on <0> in the future." "#00690","A Third Location" "#00691","Readers of the Daily Eater are no doubt familiar with <0> but may be surprised to learn that the popular eatery has opened a third location. Restaurant industry insiders have commented that the new location was opened only after thorough research and preparation, all performed under a veil of secrecy. ""We owe all of our success to the boss,"" said the manager's assistant. ""Well, and me, too. I'm kind of an expert on restaurant management, you know..."" she said before launching into a lengthy request for a column of her own in our paper." "#00692","Expanding Already?" "#00693","Sources say that the popular restaurant <0> has received permission from the Restaurant Association to expand. This will make it possible to increase the size of its building and also increase the number of dishes it can serve. ""If you move, you have to start again from a small size,"" explained a building management expert. ""So expanding a location shows that you're ready to stay there for the long haul. Don't forget to use Bearington Construction for all your remodeling needs!"" he said, licking honey from his paws." "#00694","Customer Satisfaction" "#00695","Our editorial staff recently conducted a man-on-the-street survey. The results indicate that nearly all customers rate restaurants that they visit. Unsurprisingly, the taste of the food has a major effect on this score, with customers paying attention to even minor details like whether a dish seems good for their health or whether it smells good. Research and experimentation will likely be necessary to fully meet customers' needs. It won't be easy, but as the saying goes, ""Rome didn't invent spaghetti in a day.""" "#00696","Bearington Construction" "#00697","It seems that Bearington Construction, which has been hit hard by the recent economic downturn, is canvassing local businesses looking for work. In particular, they are visiting businesses with a large amount of capital, many employees, and many menu items. ""I know times are tough for everyone, but we're looking to help qualified businesses expand their locations,"" said the CEO of Bearington Construction, his paw apparently caught in the jar of honey he had been eating. Keep an eye out for him." "#00698","A Perfect Score" "#00699","Incredibly, one of the restaurants frequented by our editorial staff has received a perfect score of 100 points! We asked the customer in question for a comment. ""The food kept getting better each time I went there. Before I knew it, I had given them a 100! I can't wait to tell my friends about this place!"" The higher the score, the more likely a customer is to eat in a group or recommend a restaurant to friends, so managers would do well to keep an eye on their scores." "#00700","A Villain Reappears?!" "#00701","We have just learned that Wairobot, the criminal robot who had long been confined to police hospital, has escaped. It seems that while in hiding he received an invitation to a certain restaurant and, upon sampling their dishes, was completely restored to health. The Space Police, who had recently issued a warning to citizens not to feed Wairobot if he was encountered, have been desperately searching for the fugitive. ""It's our fault that he escaped,"" said a police representative between mouthfuls of ramen noodles. ""Now we just have to try to find him before he reproduces..."" Will Wairobot be captured in time? We're on the edge of our seats." "#00702","Staff Skills" "#00703","As the manager of a restaurant, the abilities of your staff may be the biggest factor in your success. We recently asked the chairman of the National Gourmet Association about the most important abilities of restaurant staff. According to the chairman, increasing staff members' Speed will reduce the amount of time it takes them to reach customers, allowing them to serve more in the same amount of time. Increasing Appeal will improve your customers' moods. And increasing Cooking will have a positive effect on your dishes. ""And don't forget to train and level up your staff members every day!"" cried the chairman emphatically." "#00704","A War for New Customers?!" "#00705","Attracting new customers is important for any business, and restaurants are no exception. Eateries today are using every method available to them to bring more customers through their doors. In particular, <0> has been using ideas from customers to start new services and events, allowing them to greatly boost their customer base. And it seems that the higher customers rate a restaurant, the more likely they are to come up with ideas to promote it. After all, who would know better than the customers themselves?" "#00706","Treat Local Customers Right" "#00707","Dummy" "#00708","What Are Energy Points?" "#00709","As you may know, Energy Points are stored up when staff members take a break at work. Local professor Energio Energion has been studying Energy Points for years, so we asked him for more information. ""The more Energy someone has, the more likely they are to find something different when they go outside,"" said the professor after a rambling 4-hour introduction. He went on to add that some jobs are more likely to make practical and valuable discoveries, but taking a little time to recover Energy first can result in greater effectiveness than usual. When your staff's Energy bar is full, that may be the best time to go looking for new ingredients." "#00710","Big Tables" "#00711","While 4-person tables are the foundation of any restaurant's income, in some cases they may not be the best choice. ""People who don't have friends with them won't sit at big tables,"" said a professor at the State University of Table Studies. ""And even people who have many friends have to be satisfied with a restaurant, or..."" He then trailed off into some indecipherable mumblings. In any case, it seems that watching your customers' behavior and choosing table sizes accordingly is a good idea." "#00712","A Big Hit" "#00713","Our continuing series of articles about the attractions of <0> has been a big success. The series, which started by describing how the restaurant got its start, has grown in scope beyond our wildest expectations. We rarely praise specific restaurants, but perhaps you could sense our reporter's enthusiasm as you read. Well, what are you waiting for? Why not pay <0> a visit?" "#00714","A great combination." "#00715","Carry Capacity 1" "#00716","Carry Food" "#00717","Boosts food carrying capacity. Only effective on the floor." "#00718","Carry Capacity 2" "#00719","Carry Capacity 3" "#00720","Carry Capacity 4" "#00721","Carry Capacity 5" "#00722","Movement Speed 1" "#00723","Walk Fast" "#00724","Move faster in the restaurant. Really boosts efficiency!" "#00725","Movement Speed 2" "#00726","Movement Speed 3" "#00727","Movement Speed 4" "#00728","Movement Speed 5" "#00729","Perception 1" "#00730","Food Info" "#00731","Make discoveries when looking for ingredients." "#00732","Perception 2" "#00733","Perception 3" "#00734","Youth Idol 1" "#00735","Hip Talk" "#00736","Boosts popularity with students." "#00737","Youth Idol 2" "#00738","Youth Idol 3" "#00739","Charm 1" "#00740","Nice Smile" "#00741","A charming smile boosts popularity with young people." "#00742","Charm 2" "#00743","Charm 3" "#00744","Manners 1" "#00745","Good Manners" "#00746","A relaxing mood boosts popularity with businessmen." "#00747","Manners 2" "#00748","Manners 3" "#00749","Chitchat 1" "#00750","Gossip" "#00751","The latest gossip boosts popularity with housewives." "#00752","Chitchat 2" "#00753","Chitchat 3" "#00754","Listening 1" "#00755","Listener" "#00756","Easy to talk to, boosting popularity with the elderly." "#00757","Listening 2" "#00758","Listening 3" "#00759","Linguist 1" "#00760","Linguist" "#00761","Boosts popularity with tourists." "#00762","Linguist 2" "#00763","Linguist 3" "#00764","Boosts popularity with tourists." "#00765","EXP Boost 1" "#00766","EXP Up" "#00767","Slightly increases acquired EXP, making it easier to level up." "#00768","EXP Boost 2" "#00769","Increases acquired EXP, making it easier to level up." "#00770","EXP Boost 3" "#00771","Greatly increases acquired EXP, making it easier to level up." "#00772","Research Boost 1" "#00773","Research Up" "#00774","Boosts research points to help make new dishes." "#00775","Research Boost 2" "#00776","Research Boost 3" "#00777","Cooking Boost 1" "#00778","Cooking Up" "#00779","Boosts cooking ability to make tastier dishes." "#00780","Cooking Boost 2" "#00781","Cooking Boost 3" "#00782","Boosts cooking ability to make tastier dishes." "#00783","Snack Master 1" "#00784","Snack Info" "#00785","Improves the taste of snacks given to customers." "#00786","Snack Master 2" "#00787","Snack Master 3" "#00788","Chinese Master 1" "#00789","Chinese Info" "#00790","Improves the taste of Chinese food." "#00791","Chinese Master 2" "#00792","Chinese Master 3" "#00793","Japanese Master 1" "#00794","Japanese Info" "#00795","Improves the taste of Japanese food." "#00796","Japanese Master 2" "#00797","Japanese Master 3" "#00798","Western Master 1" "#00799","Western Info" "#00800","Improves the taste of Western food." "#00801","Western Master 2" "#00802","Western Master 3" "#00803","Pastry Master 1" "#00804","Dessert Info" "#00805","Improves the taste of desserts." "#00806","Pastry Master 2" "#00807","Pastry Master 3" "#00808","Max Energy" "#00809","Energetic" "#00810","Always full of energy with max Energy Points." "#00811","Hard Worker" "#00812","Work aura doubles attributes." "#00813","Ninja Moves" "#00814","Ninja Moves" "#00815","Can move instantly like a ninja..." "#00816","Musician" "#00817","Musician" "#00818","Quit" "#00819","Back" "#00820","Save" "#00821","Menu" "#00822","Site" "#00823","Hint" "#00824","Switch" "#00825","Remove" "#00826","Info" "#00827","Map" "#00828","Remove" "#00829","Give Up" "#00830","Cancel" "#00831","Stats" "#00832","Predict" "#00833","Buy" "#00834","Change" "#00835","Eval" "#00836","Recipe" "#00837","Stock" "#00838","Sunny Village" "#00839","A quiet mountain village." "#00840","Small-scale" "#00841","Medium-scale" "#00842","Large-scale" "#00843","Greenville" "#00844","Lots of fresh natural foods." "#00845","Ocean View" "#00846","Has lots of fresh seafood." "#00847","Uni Town" "#00848","A lively college town." "#00849","Heavenly Hills" "#00850","Popular with tourists." "#00851","Placed a <0>" "#00852","from the warehouse.|Already placed there.|Moved to the break room.|Select a destination." "#00853","Hello." ,"You must be the new manager of <0>. I'm your assistant!" ,"I used to be a maid back home, so I'll try to use my experience to help you any way I can!" ,"Let's try to make this the biggest and best restaurant ever!" ,"Remember, you can check the menu for details about how to play anytime." ,"First, select an area framed in orange and try placing a table." "#00854","Well done. <0> years have now passed. This marks the end of the first part of the game." ,"Your Clear Points will now be calculated." "#00855","Total Clear Points: <0>" ,"Congratulations! You beat your high score!" ,"You got a <1> Trophy along with your Clear Points!" ,"You can see your trophy on the game's title screen." ,"Try to get an even higher score next time!" "#00856","Total Clear Points: <0>" ,"Too bad. You didn't beat your high score." ,"Try to get an even higher score next time!" "#00857","From this point on, your high score won't change." ,"But keep playing for as long as you like!" ,"We hope you enjoy yourself!" "#00858","Yes! The negotiations were a success!" ,"Congratulations!" "#00859","The negotiations failed..." ,"What a shame." "#00860","We gave up on the negotiations." ,"I'm sure we'll find someone else, so let's try to economize a bit until then!" "#00861","We purchased the <0>." "#00862","We've started work on developing the <0>." ,"Development work will progress each night." "#00863","We've been working hard to develop the <0>, and..." ,"We've finished at last." "#00864","We're currently developing the <0>." "#00865","<0> changed jobs and is now a <1>!" "#00866","Boss! It's time for everyone at <0> to go hunting for ingredients." ,"Where should we look this time?" "#00867","We're off to the <0>!" "#00868","We found some good things and everyone had fun." "#00869","I see. We'll skip it this time and use the funds on other things." "#00870","Boss! It's time to pay our staff." "#00871","Everyone was very happy to get their paychecks!" ,"I look forward to working together for another year." "#00872","Understood. I'll take care of it." ,"Please wait a while until it's done." "#00873","Boss." ,"We've been working to prepare the <0>." ,"The preparations are finally complete!" "#00874","There are ○ applicants!" "#00875","We're ready to begin contract negotiations with <0>." ,"I hope they go well. I'm so nervous!" "#00876","We've started advertising!" "#00877","It's me, Grizzly Bearington. I'll be in charge of the remodeling." ,"I'll have my entire crew get to work immediately." ,"I'm sure you'll be pleased with the results." "#00878","Wow... Even I didn't think it would turn out this nice." ,"I hope you'll use us for all your construction needs." "#00879","We're ready to open our new location!" "#00880","Let's get ready to move!" "#00881","We're ready to expand Store #<0>!" "#00882","They can change jobs if they fulfill these conditions: <0>" "#00883","There are no particular conditions for changing jobs." "#00884","Boss." ,"We put out a want ad, but unfortunately we didn't get a single applicant..." ,"I guess it just wasn't a good time. Let's try again later!" "#00885","Boss!" ,"Our want ad got <0> applicants!" ,"Choose the applicant that you like best." "#00886","Now we'll begin contract negotiations." ,"Let's do our best!" "#00887","Hello! I'm <0>. I'm very happy to be working here!" ,"I'll do my best." "#00888","It's time to start managing the new location." ,"But first we have to assign staff members." "#00889","Next, select the dishes that will be served." "#00890","I took the liberty of arranging some of the furniture we had in the warehouse. I hope you like it..." ,"Excellent. It's time to open the new location." ,"Use the left soft key to switch locations." ,"Okay, let's get out there and work hard!" "#00891","Let's try offering it to customers!" "#00892","What kind of interior do you want for Store #<0>?" "#00893","Select the skills you want!" "#00894","Let's assign staff members to the new location." "#00895","Great job. We're now ready to open!" ,"I hope we do well in our new digs!" "#00896","There don't seem to be any staff members in the break room." "#00897","You don't have any skills that can be equipped." ,"It seems that staff members will get new skills as they rise in level." "#00898","There are no dishes that you can add right now..." ,"You may discover new dishes as your restaurant develops." "#00899","Preparations are under way for: <1>" "#00900","We don't have any tables of this size in the warehouse..." ,"You may discover some as your restaurant develops." "#00901","There are no staff members who can search for ingredients." "#00902","This skill is job-specific and cannot be changed." ,"Change the bottom two." "#00903","Store #<0> is open there." ,"Select another region." "#00904","I know they went to the trouble of changing jobs, but it doesn't seem to be working out." ,"We can't take full advantage of their abilities like this, so I suggest trying a different job." "#00905","It seems they haven't met the conditions for changing to that job yet." ,"Press the left soft key to view the conditions." "#00906","It looks like your chef's Research isn't high enough..." ,"Try selecting something with fewer stars." "#00907","We're now ready to invite <0>." ,"Expected arrival is around 9 AM." "#00908","We're currently getting ready to invite <0>." "#00909","Boss! <0> is here! You know, the one we invited?" "#00910","Hmm... I think I'll have whatever the manager recommends." "#00911","B-Boss! Listen!" ,"<0> wants to eat whatever you recommend!" ,"We have to decide what to serve." "#00912","My apologies." ,"We're fresh out of <0>." "#00913","That's the same as the current layout." ,"Make another selection." "#00914","It's finally time to open a new location! Let's get ready!" ,"First, select a region." "#00915","You don't have any management plans at the moment." ,"More will be added as your restaurant develops." "#00916","You already have plans in progress at all of your locations." "#00917","Select the ingredient you want to use to improve the dish." "#00918","I'm very satisfied." ,"The manager is a genius!" "#00919","Here, take this." "#00920","I'm afraid it wasn't really satisfactory. Maybe next time." "#00921","Hello. I'm one of your regular customers." ,"I've been very impressed by your delicious food." ,"Please take this with my compliments." "#00922","Keep up the good work." "#00923","The <0> was great." "#00924","That's a demographic that hasn't visited us before." ,"Let's hope they visit us someday." "#00925","Welcome!" ,"We at Pumpkin Products have ingredients from all four corners of the earth!" "#00926","Thank you for your purchase." "#00927","Uh-oh!" ,"We're all sold out!" ,"You'll have to wait until we get our next shipment in." "#00928","Please wait until our next shipment." "#00929","You haven't discovered any recipes yet..." ,"Recipes for special dishes will appear here, so check back occasionally." "#00930","Boss, there's something I want to discuss with you." ,"..." ,"I think it's time we opened up a new location." ,"I've added a proposal under ""Plans,"" so please take a look at it!" "#00931","Boss, there's something I want to discuss with you." ,"..." ,"People are asking that we open a third location... And I think they're right!" ,"I've added a proposal under ""Plans.""" "#00932","Boss!" ,"It looks like we found something valuable!" ,"When I took a closer look..." "#00933","Boss!" ,"About our staff salaries for the year..." ,"They came to a total of <0>." ,"But because this is the first year, the Restaurant Association has offered to pay them for us." ,"You'll need to pay the salaries yourself next year, so get ready!" "#00934","Boss!" ,"We'll need to pay our staff this April." ,"Keep an eye on your funds." ,"You can check payment amounts under ""Staff Members.""" "#00935","We don't have a location there." ,"Select an active location." "#00936","The remodeling is complete. It's so much bigger now!" ,"We can invite a lot more customers!" ,"I arranged the tables myself. I hope you like it..." "#00937","Our building has gotten quite large. It doesn't look like it's possible to expand any further." ,"It may be possible to expand locations in other regions." "#00938","Store #<0> is preparing to move." "#00939","Hello. I've been hearing a lot about your restaurant." ,"I've been craving Crab Fried Rice, so I'd like to see what yours is like." ,"I'm excited to pay you a visit." "#00940","Hello. I've been hearing a lot about your restaurant." ,"I've been craving Yakisoba, so I'd like to see what yours is like." ,"I'm excited to pay you a visit." "#00941","Hello. I've been hearing a lot about your restaurant." ,"I've been craving Seafood Soup, so I'd like to see what yours is like." ,"I'm excited to pay you a visit." "#00942","Hello. I've been hearing a lot about your restaurant." ,"I've been craving Shark Fin Soup, so I'd like to see what yours is like." ,"I'm excited to pay you a visit." "#00943","Hello. I've been hearing a lot about your restaurant." ,"I've been craving Okonomiyaki, so I'd like to see what yours is like." ,"I'm excited to pay you a visit." "#00944","Hello. I've been hearing a lot about your restaurant." ,"I've been craving Potstickers, so I'd like to see what yours is like." ,"I'm excited to pay you a visit." "#00945","Hello. I've been hearing a lot about your restaurant." ,"I've been craving Hamburger Steak, so I'd like to see what yours is like." ,"I'm excited to pay you a visit." "#00946","Hello. I've been hearing a lot about your restaurant." ,"I've been craving Yakitori, so I'd like to see what yours is like." ,"I'm excited to pay you a visit." "#00947","Hello. I've been hearing a lot about your restaurant." ,"I've been craving Karaage, so I'd like to see what yours is like." ,"I'm excited to pay you a visit." "#00948","We finished the plans for the major cleaning, so..." ,"The staff and I went ahead and cleaned the place from top to bottom." ,"Having a clean restaurant makes me feel nice and clean as well!" "#00949","We finished the plan to buy new equipment, so..." ,"We threw out our rickety old stuff and got brand new equipment!" ,"Our food is sure to taste even better now!" "#00950","We finished the plan to distribute pamphlets, so..." ,"We've introduced it as a new service! I'm sure our customers will like it!" "#00951","We finished the plan to distribute tissues, so..." ,"We've introduced it as a new service! I'm sure our customers will like it!" "#00952","We finished the plan to introduce point cards, so..." ,"We've introduced it as a new service! I'm sure our customers will like it!" "#00953","We finished the plan to introduce coupons, so..." ,"We've introduced it as a new service! I'm sure our customers will like it!" "#00954","We finished the plan to introduce free vouchers, so..." ,"We've introduced it as a new service! I'm sure our customers will like it!" "#00955","We finished the plan to introduce foreign language menus, so..." ,"We've introduced it as a new service! I'm sure our customers will like it!" "#00956","We finished the plan to introduce foreign language posters, so..." ,"We've introduced it as a new service! I'm sure our customers will like it!" "#00957","We finished the plan to introduce birthday discount coupons, so..." ,"We've introduced it as a new service! I'm sure our customers will like it!" "#00958","We finished the plan to start serving birthday cakes, so..." ,"We've introduced it as a new service! I'm sure our customers will like it!" "#00959","We finished the plan to start serving mineral water, so..." ,"We've introduced it as a new service! I'm sure our customers will like it!" "#00960","We finished the plan for our TV commercials..." ,"I'm sure they'll help get the word out about our restaurant!" "#00961","We finished the plan for our radio commercials..." ,"I'm sure they'll help get the word out about our restaurant!" "#00962","We held a chocolate tasting event!" ,"I think the customers who attended had a good time!" "#00963","We held a food tasting event!" ,"I think the customers who attended had a good time!" "#00964","We're helping to sponsor the local festival!" ,"I'm sure it will be an impressive one this year!" "#00965","We held an event just for kids!" ,"I think the customers who attended had a good time!" "#00966","We held a cooking class!" ,"I think the customers who attended had a good time!" "#00967","We held a neighborhood cleaning event!" ,"I think it was a good opportunity for people from the area to get to know each other!" "#00968","We hosted a skin care class!" ,"The customers who attended went home looking radiant and fresh!" "#00969","We held an exotic food tasting!" ,"I think the customers who attended had a good time!" "#00970","We held a cheese tasting!" ,"The customers who attended seemed to enjoy themselves!" "#00971","We held a class on table manners!" ,"The customers who attended had a good time learning which forks to use!" "#00972","We held a mineral water tasting!" ,"I think the customers who attended had a good time!" "#00973","We held a fish cooking class!" ,"The customers who attended are sure to be successful cooking their favorite fish dishes!" "#00974","We held a class about expert eating techniques!" ,"The customers who attended are now all eating pros!" "#00975","We all got together and watched some sporting events!" ,"The customers who attended were very excited!" "#00976","We sponsored a meeting of a health food club!" ,"The customers who attended got some valuable tips about eating right!" "#00977","We hosted a lecture by a famous professional chef!" ,"The customers who attended really enjoyed what he had to say!" "#00978","We hosted a lecture by a local chef!" ,"I think the customers who attended had a good time!" "#00979","We hosted a cooking class by a professional chef!" ,"I think the customers who attended had a good time!" "#00980","We held a stew cooking class!" ,"The customers who came are now stew cooking experts!" "#00981","We held a seaweed cooking class!" ,"The customers who came are now seaweed experts!" "#00982","We hosted a meeting of a gourmet food club!" ,"The customers who came went home stuffed!" "#00983","We held a nutrition class!" ,"I think the customers who attended had a good time!" "#00984","We held a class on simple cooking!" ,"I think the customers who attended had a good time!" "#00985","We held a space chocolate tasting!" ,"The customers who attended learned something about the mysteries of space!" "#00986","The event the other day was a success." ,"I'm sure we'll attract more customers now!" "#00987","Hello. My name is Balsa Mick. I'm a traveling chef." ,"I might be willing to work at your restaurant if the conditions are right..." ,"Let me know if you would like to negotiate." ,"Well, goodbye." "#00988","Hello. My name is Clemin Tyne. I'm a traveling chef." ,"I might be willing to work at your restaurant if the conditions are right..." ,"Let me know if you would like to negotiate." ,"Well, goodbye." "#00989","Hello. My name is Ann Nonymous. I'm a traveling chef." ,"I might be willing to work at your restaurant if the conditions are right..." ,"Let me know if you would like to negotiate." ,"Well, goodbye." "#00990","Hello. My name is Julia Kid. I'm a traveling chef." ,"I might be willing to work at your restaurant if the conditions are right..." ,"Let me know if you would like to negotiate." ,"Well, goodbye." "#00991","Hello. My name is Ginela Clawson. I'm a traveling chef." ,"I might be willing to work at your restaurant if the conditions are right..." ,"Let me know if you would like to negotiate." ,"Well, goodbye." "#00992","Hello. My name is Gordy Ramsly. I'm a traveling chef." ,"I might be willing to work at your restaurant if the conditions are right..." ,"Let me know if you would like to negotiate." ,"Well, goodbye." "#00993","Hello. My name is Rachel Raygun. I'm a traveling chef." ,"I might be willing to work at your restaurant if the conditions are right..." ,"Let me know if you would like to negotiate." ,"Well, goodbye." "#00994","Hello. My name is Snowy Hilton. I'm a traveling chef." ,"I might be willing to work at your restaurant if the conditions are right..." ,"Let me know if you would like to negotiate." ,"Well, goodbye." "#00995","Hello. My name is Natalie Duvet. I'm a traveling chef." ,"I might be willing to work at your restaurant if the conditions are right..." ,"Let me know if you would like to negotiate." ,"Well, goodbye." "#00996","Hello. My name is Pine Appleton. I'm a traveling chef." ,"I might be willing to work at your restaurant if the conditions are right..." ,"Let me know if you would like to negotiate." ,"Well, goodbye." "#00997","Hello. My name is Margie Fuller. I'm a traveling chef." ,"I might be willing to work at your restaurant if the conditions are right..." ,"Let me know if you would like to negotiate." ,"Well, goodbye." "#00998","Hello. My name is Alton Green. I'm a traveling chef." ,"I might be willing to work at your restaurant if the conditions are right..." ,"Let me know if you would like to negotiate." ,"Well, goodbye." "#00999","Boss." ,"Sales at our Sunny Village location have been going well..." ,"And I've just heard that its restaurant ranking has gone up!" "#01000","Boss." ,"Sales at our Greenville location have been going well..." ,"And I've just heard that its restaurant ranking has gone up!" "#01001","Boss." ,"Sales at our Ocean View location have been going well..." ,"And I've just heard that its restaurant ranking has gone up!" "#01002","Boss." ,"Sales at our Uni Town location have been going well..." ,"And I've just heard that its restaurant ranking has gone up!" "#01003","Boss." ,"Sales at our Heavenly Hills location have been going well..." ,"And I've just heard that its restaurant ranking has gone up!" "#01004","We just got a grant from the Restaurant Association!" ,"I hope we can keep on improving our sales like this!" "#01005","We're finally the #1 restaurant in Sunny Village!" ,"I'm so impressed." ,"Maybe we should think about trying another town?" "#01006","We're finally the #1 restaurant in Greenville!" ,"I'm so impressed." ,"Maybe we should think about trying another town?" "#01007","We're finally the #1 restaurant in Ocean View!" ,"I'm so impressed." ,"Maybe we should think about trying another town?" "#01008","We're finally the #1 restaurant in Uni Town!" ,"I'm so impressed." ,"Maybe we should think about trying another town?" "#01009","We're finally the #1 restaurant in Heavenly Hills!" ,"To be honest, I never thought we'd make it to the top in Heavenly Hills." ,"I can't wait to see how far we go in the future!" "#01010","Hello!" ,"Since your restaurant is growing nicely..." ,"Why don't you consider remodeling Store #1?" ,"Changing your atmosphere might help expose you to a new clientele." ,"Use Bearington Construction for all your construction needs!" "#01011","Hello!" ,"Since your restaurant is growing nicely..." ,"Why don't you consider remodeling Store #2?" ,"Changing your atmosphere might help expose you to a new clientele." ,"Use Bearington Construction for all your construction needs!" "#01012","Hello!" ,"Since your restaurant is growing nicely..." ,"Why don't you consider remodeling Store #3?" ,"Changing your atmosphere might help expose you to a new clientele." ,"Use Bearington Construction for all your construction needs!" "#01013","Boss." ,"Some of our floor wait staff have been muttering about being short-handed recently." ,"If we don't have enough people, they'll have trouble serving all our customers." ,"We don't want to lose out on sales because of this..." ,"We'd better try recruiting some new staff right away!" "#01014","Hello! I'm from Pumpkin Products, the leading restaurant supplier in the country." ,"I heard you opened an interesting new restaurant. If you need any ingredients, give me a call." ,"Just select ""Buy Ingredients"" from the menu." ,"See you!" "#01015","Thank you for making such wonderful dishes." ,"I thought maybe you could use this idea for a new event." ,"I hope you find it useful!" "#01016","Thank you for making such wonderful dishes." ,"I had a great idea for a new service you could start." ,"I'm really looking forward to it!" "#01017","Boss!" ,"We don't have anyone working the kitchen, so we can't develop new dishes..." ,"Select ""Assign Staff"" to check your assignments!" "#01018","This will be the first dish we're developing, won't it?" ,"Use this menu to develop dishes or increase the number of available dishes." ,"Depending on the combination of ingredients, you may create a new dish!" "#01019","This is where you decide on the dishes offered to customers." ,"You have to select a dish to able to serve it, so be sure to come here when you discover new dishes." "#01020","Here you can put a variety of management plans into action." ,"At the moment, you can only work on one plan at a time." ,"But once you have more than one location, you'll be able to work on multiple plans at once." "#01021","Here you assign staff to either the floor or the kitchen." ,"And if you have multiple locations, you can also move staff from one store to another." ,"First check your staff's attributes, then try switching them around a bit." "#01022","You can check detailed sales info here!" ,"Checking this info will be very important as you manage your restaurant!" "#01023","Here you can check the regions where you have restaurant locations." ,"You can see the rankings of your restaurants, how popular they are with different age groups, etc." "#01024","The recipe list is a compilation of recipe ideas that you can refer to when developing dishes." ,"Check here if you forget an ingredient." "#01025","This is a list of the customers who enjoy visiting our restaurant." ,"They're divided by demographic, each of which has different preferences." ,"I hope we'll be able to satisfy all of our customers someday." "#01026","Here you can see a list of your staff members." ,"You can view them by their salaries or abilities, so it's very handy." "#01027","This is the table arrangement screen." ,"Move the cursor over a table, then confirm your selection to place it." ,"You can also use the left soft key to make a purchase." "#01028","Boss!" ,"One of our customers got impatient and ended up going home..." ,"Try to make sure that you have skilled staff members in both the floor and kitchen areas." "#01029","Just a moment! Allow me to explain a bit before the contract negotiations begin." ,"You can use 3 bargaining cards to try to convince the staff member to join your restaurant." ,"If the candidate is standing left of the hiring line when the time expires, you have a new staff member!" ,"If you fail, you lose the money you've spent, so be careful!" ,"Ready? Let's get started!" "#01030","Boss!" ,"Thanks to our restaurant's success, we've received an expansion permit!" ,"Now we can think about expanding the restaurant! I'll add it to your management plans!" "#01031","This job isn't suited to their assigned location." ,"You won't be able to take advantage of their skills and they'll look like a trainee." ,"Either change their job or assign them to the other part of the restaurant." "#01032","A chef can't develop dishes with more stars than they have Research Points." ,"Either change your chef or change the ingredients." "#01033","You don't have any ingredients at the moment." "#01034","Someone wants to speak to you about the major cleaning we did the other day." "#01035","Hello!" ,"When I was passing by the other day, I saw your employees scrubbing your place sparkling clean." ,"I was incredibly impressed! I've been looking for a restaurant like this for ages!" ,"I'm sure I'll be eating here often!" "#01036","A visitor has feedback on our new equipment." "#01037","Hello!" ,"I got interested in your restaurant when I saw you bringing in such high-tech equipment!" ,"I'm sure I'll be eating here often!" "#01038","We have a visitor who saw the pamphlets we handed out the other day." "#01039","Hello! I came after getting one of the pamphlets you were handing out at the train station." ,"Actually, I wanted to meet the girl who was handing them out, but..." ,"I guess she doesn't work here regularly, huh? Maybe I'll stop by again later." "#01040","Someone who saw the pocket tissues we gave out the other day is here." "#01041","Hello! I travel all around the country for my job." ,"I was headed to the airport the other day when I blew my nose on some tissues I got earlier..." ,"They were so soft that I just had to see the restaurant that was handing them out." ,"I'd love to stop by whenever I'm on a business trip here." "#01042","Someone wants to comment on a service we started the other day." "#01043","Hello! I just love the point card service you started the other day. I never leave home without my card!" ,"Now I can enjoy delicious food without feeling guilty about spending too much. Thank you!" "#01044","Hello! I got a coupon for your restaurant the other day, so I came on my lunch break." ,"I can use the money I save to buy new clothes!" "#01045","Hello! I got a free voucher recently, so I came on my lunch break." ,"Now I can save some extra money for a rainy day!" "#01046","Hello! Thanks to the foreign language menus you added, I finally understand what dishes you serve!" ,"I'm so happy! Now I know what I'm eating!" "#01047","Hi! The foreign language posters you added look really cool." ,"I think I may invite some of my foreign friends here." ,"We'll see you later!" "#01048","Hello! I decided to use one of your birthday discount coupons to celebrate my birthday." ,"It was the best day of my life!" ,"I think I'll stop by your restaurant from time to time." "#01049","Hello! I decided to get one of your new birthday cakes to celebrate my birthday." ,"It was the best day of my life! It's not very popular, but it was perfect for a pop idol like me!" ,"I think I'll stop by your restaurant from time to time." "#01050","Hello! I came because I heard that you started serving natural mineral water." ,"There's nothing like a glass of water with a meal, and I only go to restaurants with mineral water." ,"I'm very impressed. I'm sure I'll be back." "#01051","Hello! Those TV commercials you've been running are very well done." ,"I've been searching for a place like this. Now I can eat my fill of delicious cuisine." "#01052","Hello! Those radio commercials you've been running are very well done." ,"I felt like I had eaten my fill just from listening!" ,"I'll come back soon and try your food for real." "#01053","Thanks for your business!" "#01054","Your new staff member exceeds the limit, so they'll wait in the break room." ,"Staff in the break room just take it easy. They don't get paid for their time there." ,"If you find you're having trouble making ends meet, try moving some staff members to the break room." "#01055","Oh, I'm glad I caught you, boss." ,"Now that we have a second location, we can work on more management plans." ,"You can implement one plan per location, so at the moment you can work on two at a time." ,"Let's keep working on as many plans as we can." "#01056","I got a raise of <0>. I hope to master my next job as soon as possible!" "#01057","Let's expand our restaurant." ,"Which location do you want to expand?" "#01058","Now that we've opened another location, we'll be able to search more places for ingredients!" ,"The places we can go depend on the locations of our restaurants." ,"I hope we find something good!" "#01059","Boss!" ,"Look at this! During our event, somebody left behind this note with a recipe on it!" ,"Let's see, the note says..." ,"""Please take this recipe that's been passed down in my family for generations."" Signed, Mr. X" ,"How mysterious!" "#01060","Boss!" ,"During our latest event, we found a recipe hidden in a bookshelf!" ,"How lucky!" "#01061","Boss!" ,"We were just cleaning up after our latest event..." ,"As I watched everyone working so hard, a recipe came to me!" ,"I hope you'll try developing it!" "#01062","Boss!" ,"An instructor at a cooking school participated in our latest event and told me about a new recipe!" ,"Wasn't that nice of him?" "#01063","Boss!" ,"During our last event, somebody who said he was my biggest fan gave me a new recipe!" ,"He even gave me a fan letter. I plan to frame it!" ,"I can't read it, though. I guess he's from another country!" "#01064","Boss!" ,"When we were cleaning up after the last event..." ,"I found a recipe that was lying on the floor for some reason." ,"We should try it out in our restaurant!" "#01065","Boss!" ,"During our last event, I got an idea for a new dish from another restaurant." ,"I bet it would boost our popularity if we served it at our restaurant." "#01066","Boss!" ,"One of the participants at our last event gave me an idea for a new dish!" ,"I bet it would boost our popularity if we served it at our restaurant." "#01067","Boss!" ,"You won't believe this, but..." ,"I just discovered a new dish!" ,"I'll bet serving it at our restaurant would boost our popularity." "#01068","Hello. I've come to ask a favor of you." ,"I've discovered that there are some new spices available in a place that's only accessible by car." ,"Do you think you could arrange a car for me? What's that? A license? Sure, I have one..." ,"I've added my proposal to your management plans, so please look it over." "#01069","Hello. I've come to ask a favor of you." ,"I've been traveling all around looking for good vegetables, and I finally found the perfect farm!" ,"I'd like to sign an exclusive contract with them, but I need some financial backing..." ,"I've added my proposal to your management plans, so please look it over." "#01070","Hello. I've come to ask a favor of you." ,"I've been traveling all around looking for good grains, and I finally found the perfect farm!" ,"I'd like to sign an exclusive contract with them, but I need some financial backing..." ,"I've added my proposal to your management plans, so please look it over." "#01071","Hello. I've come to ask a favor of you." ,"I've been traveling all around looking for good meat, and I finally found the perfect farm!" ,"I'd like to sign an exclusive contract with them, but I need some financial backing..." ,"I've added my proposal to your management plans, so please look it over." "#01072","Hello. I've come to ask a favor of you." ,"I've been traveling all around looking for good fruit, and I finally found the perfect farm!" ,"I'd like to sign an exclusive contract with them, but I need some financial backing..." ,"I've added my proposal to your management plans, so please look it over." "#01073","Hello. I've come to ask a favor of you." ,"I've been traveling all around looking for good fish, and I've decided I need my own boat." ,"Do you think you could arrange a boat for me? What's that? A license? Sure, I have one..." ,"I've added my proposal to your management plans, so please look it over." "#01074","Hello. I've come to ask a favor of you." ,"I've been looking all around for the best luxury items, and I've decided I need a private jet!" ,"Do you think you could arrange a jet for me? I don't need a license this time!" ,"I've added my proposal to your management plans, so please look it over." "#01075","Thanks!" ,"Now we should be able to get some new products!" ,"It may take a little while, but check back later to see what we have!" "#01076","Boss." ,"We've been working on the <0> plan, and..." ,"The preparations are finally complete!" ,"The work will start at 7 AM!" "#01077","We found a new dish!" "#01078","We found a recipe!" "#01079","We found a table!" "#01080","We found some equipment!" "#01081","We found another dish!" "#01082","We found another recipe!" "#01083","Also... We heard that there is a hidden treasure somewhere in this region!" ,"I can't wait to go searching here again!" "#01084","We found another table!" "#01085","We found some more equipment!" "#01086","We found some wonderful treasure. Please use it to help the restaurant." "#01087","Also... We heard that there's another treasure in a farmhouse near Sunny Village!" ,"It's in another location, but I can't wait to look for it!" "#01088","Boss, in honor of our new location..." ,"The Restaurant Association gave us a Simple Room!" ,"It's got big tables! How nice!" "#01089","Hello! I'm a reporter with a gourmet magazine. I introduce my readers to various restaurants." ,"We're doing a special feature article on up-and-coming restaurants. Do you mind if I visit you?" ,"If it's okay, just select ""Invite Reporter"" from the management plans menu." ,"I eagerly await your response!" "#01090","It looks like Pumpkin Products has found a new supply route..." ,"Someone is here to see you." "#01091","Hello! Congratulations on becoming the #1 restaurant in Sunny Village!" ,"It looks like you've conquered this area. Sorry for not noticing sooner!" ,"I've got a suggestion: how about moving Store #1?" ,"Moving to a new location can lead to new discoveries." ,"If you do decide to move, be sure to ask for Bearington Construction!" "#01092","Hello!" ,"Since your restaurant is growing nicely..." ,"Why don't you consider moving Store #2?" ,"Use Bearington Construction for all your construction needs!" "#01093","Hello!" ,"Since your restaurant is growing nicely..." ,"Why don't you consider moving Store #3?" ,"Use Bearington Construction for all your construction needs!" "#01094","Unfortunately, it looks like <0> wasn't satisfied..." ,"Try improving the Taste and Appeal of your dishes and try again!" "#01095","You got a new staff member." ,"A management plan for hiring staff becomes available during even-numbered months." "#01096","Here you can upgrade dishes using a single ingredient." ,"Be sure to use ingredients that are compatible with each other." "#01097","Our first ingredient search ended well!" ,"Let's make good use of the ingredients and dishes we found!" ,"We can search in January, April, July, and October of each year, so save up with that in mind!" "#01098","Boss!" ,"Our table arrangement has really improved our popularity..." ,"In fact, Store #<0>'s popularity has exceeded 50!" "#01099","I'm so energized that I'm going to make a copy of myself! I'll be back!" "#01100","Please take this as a token of my gratitude." "#01101","Ouch ouch ouch... Hey, wait a minute... It doesn't hurt!" ,"I'm cured! Your delicious food has cured me!" ,"I'm so happy! Thank you!" "#01102","It's me: <0>. I'll be working here starting today." ,"I know I can make any dish taste wonderful!" ,"I look forward to working with you." "#01103","It's me: <0>. I'll be working here starting today." ,"I've been studying cooking on the internet, so I think I'll be fine..." ,"I look forward to working with you." "#01104","It's me: <0>. I'll be working here starting today." ,"I'm trying to experience many kinds of jobs to realize my dream of becoming a corporate secretary." ,"I look forward to working with you." "#01105","It's me: <0>. I'll be working here starting today." ,"My skills are snacking and identifying juices while blindfolded." ,"I look forward to working with you. Crunch-munch..." "#01106","It's me: <0>. I'll be working here starting today." ,"I'm training to be the star of the restaurant world. My hobbies are stock trading and saving money." ,"I look forward to working with you." "#01107","It's me: <0>. I'll be working here starting today." ,"I guess we're all in the same boat now." ,"I look forward to working with you." "#01108","It's me: <0>. I'll be working here starting today." ,"I just love eating tasty food. I've brought my cookbooks with me, so I'll do my best!" ,"I look forward to working with you." "#01109","It's me: <0>. I'll be working here starting today." ,"I'm working on my singing and dancing so I can become a famous pop singer!" ,"Oh, wait. This is a restaurant... I mean I'm going to become a fantastic waitress! Yes..." ,"Heh... Anyway, I look forward to working with you!" "#01110","It's me: <0>. I'll be working here starting today." ,"Until now I've mostly written cookbooks, but I'm sure I can do a good job as a chef, too." ,"I look forward to working with you." "#01111","It's me: <0>. I'll be working here starting today." ,"I'm going to use my trademark speed and agility to fulfill as many orders as I can!" ,"I look forward to working with you." "#01112","It's me: <0>. I'll be working here starting today." ,"My grandmother always told me that mastering the use of a knife is the key to being a good chef." ,"I look forward to working with you." "#01113","It's me: <0>. I'll be working here starting today." ,"My mission is to change the world through cooking! Come on, let's work together to change the world!" ,"I look forward to working with you." "#01114","Someone is here to thank us for our student discounts." "#01115","Hello!" ,"I came because I heard you started offering student discounts." ,"I'm so happy! I've been looking for a restaurant like this for so long!" ,"I'm sure I'll be eating here often!" "#01116","Someone is here to thank us for offering toy prizes." "#01117","Hello!" ,"I came because I heard you were offering toy prizes." ,"I'm so happy! I've been looking for a restaurant like this for so long!" ,"I'm sure I'll be eating here often!" "#01118","Someone is here to thank us for having kids' dishes and utensils." "#01119","Hello!" ,"I came because I heard you had dishes for kids." ,"I'm so happy! I've been looking for a restaurant like this for so long!" ,"I'm sure I'll be eating here often!" "#01120","Someone is here to talk about the leaflet they got at home." "#01121","Hello!" ,"I was so impressed by your leaflet that I came right away." ,"I'm so happy! I've been looking for a restaurant like this for so long!" ,"I'm sure I'll be eating here often!" "#01122","Someone is here to talk about the souvenirs we've started offering." "#01123","Hello!" ,"I came when I heard that you were offering local souvenirs." ,"Now I'll have something to bring home to the family after a night out!" ,"I'm sure I'll be eating here often!" "#01124","Someone is here to talk about the farm-fresh food we've started offering." "#01125","Hello!" ,"I came when I heard you were offering food fresh from the farm." ,"I'm so happy! I've been looking for a restaurant like this for so long!" ,"I'm sure I'll be eating here often!" "#01126","Someone who saw our banners is here." "#01127","Hello!" ,"When I saw your colorful banners, I just had to see what your restaurant was like." ,"I've been looking for a place like this for ages!" ,"I'm sure I'll be eating here often!" "#01128","Someone who saw our billboard is here." "#01129","Hello!" ,"I saw your billboard up on a skyscraper and just had to stop by!" ,"I'm so happy! I've been looking for a restaurant like this for so long!" ,"I'm sure I'll be eating here often!" "#01130","Someone who heard about our promotion with the inn is here." "#01131","Hello!" ,"I was staying at a local inn when they told me about your restaurant. I came right away." ,"I'm so happy! I've been looking for a restaurant like this for so long!" ,"I'm sure I'll be eating here often!" "#01132","Someone is here to thank us for our original canned goods." "#01133","Hello!" ,"I'm a huge fan of canned goods, and yours are some of the tastiest I've ever had." ,"I'm so happy! I've been looking for a restaurant like this for so long!" ,"I'm sure I'll be eating here often!" "#01134","Someone who likes our theme song is here." "#01135","Hello! I just love your theme song!" ,"I can't get it out of my head!" ,"I think I'll be coming here from time to time just to hear that song!" ,"I think I may even play it at one of my concerts!" "#01136","Someone who took part in our eating contest is here." "#01137","Hello!" ,"I won the national eating contest you held the other day, and I just can't forget your food!" ,"I'm so happy! I've been looking for a restaurant like this for so long!" ,"I'm sure I'll be eating here often!" "#01138","Someone is here to talk about our naming rights deal." "#01139","Hello!" ,"The concert venue I played the other day had the same name as your restaurant, so I had to come!" ,"I'm sure I'll be eating here often!" "#01140","Someone is here to talk about our endorsement deal." "#01141","Hello! Thank you so much for signing me to an endorsement deal!" ,"I never thought I'd wear that sort of thing, but it was a good experience." ,"I'm sure I'll be eating here often!" "#01142","Someone who heard about our promotion with the hostel is here." "#01143","Hello!" ,"I was staying at a local youth hostel when they told me about your restaurant. I came right away." ,"The food featured in your pamphlet looked so good that I couldn't stay away!" ,"I'm sure I'll be eating here often!" "#01144","Someone is here who wants to comment on our fancy napkins." "#01145","Hello!" ,"When I heard you started using fancy napkins, I had to rush right over." ,"I'm so impressed! If it were socially acceptable, I'd wear an outfit made of nothing but these napkins!" ,"Oh, and I guess your food looks pretty good too! Maybe I'll have something to eat!" "#01146","Someone wants to speak with you about our mobile phone ads." "#01147","Hello!" ,"I saw your ads on my mobile phone and I was very impressed! They were beautiful!" ,"I simply had to stop by to see what kind of restaurant this was!" ,"I'm sure I'll be eating here often!" "#01148","Someone wants to comment on our online ads." "#01149","Hello!" ,"I was surfing the net when I found a banner ad for your restaurant!" ,"I'm so happy! I've been looking for a restaurant like this for so long!" ,"I'm sure I'll be eating here often!" "#01150","Someone is here who saw our magazine ads." "#01151","Hello!" ,"I saw your 4-page ad in my favorite weekly opera magazine. It was hilarious!" ,"I'm so happy! I've been looking for a restaurant like this for so long!" ,"I'm sure I'll be eating here often!" "#01152","We finished the plans for offering student discounts, so..." ,"We've introduced it as a new service! I'm sure our customers will like it!" "#01153","We finished the plans for offering toy prizes, so..." ,"We've introduced it as a new service! I'm sure our customers will like it!" "#01154","We finished the plans for offering kids' dishes, so..." ,"We've introduced it as a new service! I'm sure our customers will like it!" "#01155","We finished the plans for distributing menus, so..." ,"We've introduced it as a new service! I'm sure our customers will like it!" "#01156","We finished the plans for offering souvenirs, so..." ,"We've introduced it as a new service! I'm sure our customers will like it!" "#01157","We finished the plans for using farm-fresh food, so..." ,"We've introduced it as a new service! I'm sure our customers will like it!" "#01158","We finished the plans for using colorful banners, so..." ,"We've introduced it as a new service! I'm sure our customers will like it!" "#01159","We finished the plans for using skyscraper billboards, so..." ,"We've introduced it as a new service! I'm sure our customers will like it!" "#01160","We finished the plans for starting a promotion with a local inn, so..." ,"We've introduced it as a new service! I'm sure our customers will like it!" "#01161","We finished the plans for offering original canned goods, so..." ,"We've introduced it as a new service! I'm sure our customers will like it!" "#01162","We finished the plans for creating an original theme song, so..." ,"We've introduced it as a new service! I'm sure our customers will like it!" "#01163","We finished the plans for hosting an eating contest." ,"I think the customers who attended had a good time!" "#01164","We finished the plans for obtaining naming rights, so..." ,"We've introduced it as a new service! I'm sure our customers will like it!" "#01165","We finished the plans for the endorsement deal, so..." ,"We've introduced it as a new service! I'm sure our customers will like it!" "#01166","We finished the plans for starting a promotion with a local hostel, so..." ,"We've introduced it as a new service! I'm sure our customers will like it!" "#01167","We finished the plans for offering fancy napkins, so..." ,"We've introduced it as a new service! I'm sure our customers will like it!" "#01168","We finished the plans for creating mobile phone ads, so..." ,"We've introduced it as a new service! I'm sure our customers will like it!" "#01169","We finished the plans for creating online ads, so..." ,"We've introduced it as a new service! I'm sure our customers will like it!" "#01170","We finished the plans for creating magazine ads, so..." ,"We've introduced it as a new service! I'm sure our customers will like it!" "#01171","Hello! Thanks for the delicious rice!" ,"I really enjoyed it. Here, take this!" "#01172","Hello! Thanks for the delicious curry n' rice!" ,"I really enjoyed it. Here, take this!" "#01173","Hello! Thanks for the delicious chicken bowl!" ,"I really enjoyed it. Here, take this!" "#01174","Hello! Thanks for the delicious udon!" ,"I really enjoyed it. Here, take this!" "#01175","Hello! Thanks for the delicious ramen!" ,"I really enjoyed it. Here, take this!" "#01176","Hello! Thanks for the delicious fried rice!" ,"I really enjoyed it. Here, take this!" "#01177","Hello! Thanks for the delicious spaghetti!" ,"I really enjoyed it. Here, take this!" "#01178","Hello! Thanks for the delicious soba!" ,"I really enjoyed it. Here, take this!" "#01179","Hello! Thanks for the delicious seafood soup!" ,"I really enjoyed it. Here, take this!" "#01180","Hello! Thanks for the delicious shumai dumplings!" ,"I really enjoyed it. Here, take this!" "#01181","Hello! Thanks for the delicious sauteed chicken!" ,"I really enjoyed it. Here, take this!" "#01182","Hello! Thanks for the delicious potstickers!" ,"I really enjoyed it. Here, take this!" "#01183","Hello! Thanks for the delicious karaage!" ,"I really enjoyed it. Here, take this!" "#01184","Hello! Thanks for the delicious croquettes!" ,"I really enjoyed it. Here, take this!" "#01185","Hello! Thanks for the delicious salad!" ,"I really enjoyed it. Here, take this!" "#01186","Hello! Thanks for the delicious grilled fish!" ,"I really enjoyed it. Here, take this!" "#01187","Hello! Thanks for the delicious toast!" ,"I really enjoyed it. Here, take this!" "#01188","Hello! Thanks for the delicious ice cream!" ,"I really enjoyed it. Here, take this!" "#01189","Hello! People call me Princess Prin." ,"I'm a big fan of delicious food, so I'd love to come to <0>." ,"If you don't mind, could you select ""Invite Princess Prin"" from your management plans?" ,"I eagerly await your response!" "#01190","Thanks for your business. Actually, I stopped by about a personal matter today." ,"I've been to your restaurant on business a number of times, but I've never eaten there..." ,"Would you mind selecting ""Invite Grizzly Bearington"" from your management plans?" ,"I eagerly await your response!" "#01191","Greetings! I am a mysterious robot from another planet." ,"Ever since I was bullied by a nasty yellow robot, I have been unable to reproduce..." ,"But I heard that your restaurant's food is good for a variety of ailments." ,"So I would appreciate it if you would select ""Invite Wairobot"" from your management plans!" ,"I eagerly await your response!" "#01192","Hello! I'm a famous pro wrestler, and also a bit of a gourmet." ,"I've been thinking a lot about your restaurant recently." ,"Would you mind selecting ""Invite Wrestler"" from your management plans?" ,"I eagerly await your response!" "#01193","Ouch..." ,"I am a king who works hard for my people all over the world." ,"But when I tried to start work recently, my whole body hurt! Maybe some delicious food would help..." ,"If you don't mind, could you select ""Invite Injured King"" from your management plans?" ,"I eagerly await your response!" "#01194","By the way, I happened to find <0> in the back of the refrigerator today!" ,"We got it from the Restaurant Association a while back and I put it there for safekeeping!" ,"The chef almost put it into his soup! Sorry for being so forgetful! Here you go!" "#01195","Here we can use dishes not served at our restaurant" ,"to improve our staff members' abilities." ,"Just remember, a dish will disappear once eaten, so watch how many you have!" "#01196","Wait a second... We don't have enough dishes! Select ""Develop Dish"" to make more dishes available." "#01197","The price of <0> has risen quite a bit." ,"I don't think it can get much higher, so why don't you try developing other dishes?" "#01198","Boss!" ,"<0> has been selling so well, we're fresh out of it!" ,"Select ""Develop Dish"" to increase the number of dishes available!" "#01199","Boss!" ,"We got a perfect 100-point rating from: <0>!" ,"We finally got a perfect score... I'm getting all choked up..." ,"Let's keep working until everyone gives us perfect scores!" "#01200","I've finally reached the pinnacle of the culinary world! I am a 5-star chef!" ,"And it's all thanks to your instruction and support!" ,"There's no higher job to attain in the kitchen, but I'll continue to do my best!" "#01201","What kind of dish should we develop next?" "#01202","Our first day is over. We'll be open like this every day from 10 AM to 9 PM." ,"I hope we'll attract a lot of customers!" ,"By the way, we can now develop new dishes." ,"Try selecting ""Dishes"" > ""Develop Dish"" from the menu." ,"I look forward to working with you in the coming month!" "#01203","Boss, we don't have anyone assigned to the floor at Store #<0>." ,"We can't serve any customers like this..." ,"Select ""Assign Staff"" and assign someone to the floor." "#01204","Boss, we don't have anyone assigned to the kitchen at Store #<0>." ,"We can't serve any customers like this..." ,"Select ""Assign Staff"" and assign someone to the kitchen." "#01205","Boss, we haven't selected any dishes to serve at Store #<0>." ,"We can't serve any customers like this..." ,"Select some dishes to serve from the ""Select Dishes"" menu." "#01206","Luckily, we had one in the warehouse, so we didn't have to buy it." "#01207","I also found this hidden stash of money!" ,"Let's put it to good use!" "#01208","I also found a hidden stash of money that I'd forgotten about!" ,"We really need to put it to good use!" "#01209","Since that staff member's ideal location isn't available, they've been assigned to the <0>." ,"Staff members can work either the kitchen or the floor regardless of their current job." ,"But they'll only grow and develop well in the proper place. Use ""Assign Staff' to experiment a bit." "#01210","Boss! Our <0> is getting really popular!" ,"People are lined up in front of the restaurant!" ,"If we add more tables, maybe we can reduce our customers' wait time!" "#01211","Boss! One of our customers has ordered a second helping of food!" ,"When customers produce a blue aura, they'll order more food than usual." ,"We're more likely to get requests for second helpings when the food is really tasty." "#01212","One of our hardworking staff members has gained a level!" ,"Staff members earn EXP by working hard at the cash register or in the kitchen." ,"This boosts their overall stats and also allows them to do more work!" "#01213","Boss, I need to talk to you about our financial situation..." ,"We're in the red..." ,"But don't worry! Put some staff members in the break room and cut back on the management plans..." ,"We'll be in the black again before you know it! This is your chance to show off your skills!" "#01214","When I told the Restaurant Association about our money troubles, they sent some consolation money!" ,"Let's use it wisely!" "#01215","Boss..." ,"About the dish we're developing..." "#01216","Boss..." ,"There's no place for the invited customer to sit down..." ,"They're here alone, so please prepare a counter seat..." "#01217","Our stocking costs have risen quite high, haven't they?" ,"Be sure to keep an eye on our monthly earnings report." "#01218","The new location is smaller than our current one, but let's work hard to expand it!" "#01219","Boss! There's something you should keep in mind." ,"While opening a new store or remodeling, moving, or expanding an existing store..." ,"you can't select those management plans until the work is complete." ,"You'll be able to select them again afterward, so just wait a bit." "#01220","Boss, about the dish we're developing..." ,"The ingredient seemed compatible, but it didn't seem to have much effect." "#01221","Boss!" ,"Sofas are used by customer groups of 3 or more." ,"You'll also want to provide seating for groups of 2 or less." "#01222","Error" "#01223","Starting app..." "#01224","Starting app..." "#01225","Authenticating..." "#01226","Could not read data." "#01227","Kairo News" "#01228","Go to Kairo Park." "#01229","Go to app intro page." "#01230","Connect to Kairo Park." "#01231","Connect to app intro page." "#01232","Go to website." "#01233","Autosave Data<0>" "#01234","Save Data<0>" "#01235","Send all data" "#01236","Show error log" "#01237","Receive save data" "#01238","Receiving save data." "#01239","Yes" "#01240","No" "#01241","Send all data?" "#01242","Sending everything." "#01243","Send autosave data <0>?" "#01244","Send save data <0>?" "#01245","Complete" "#01246","Data sent. Thanks for your cooperation. We hope you'll stick with us!" "#01247","An error has occurred. Retry?" "#01248","Incompatible data detected." "#01249","Failed." "#01250","File not found." "#01251","Data received." "#01252","Send Save Data" "#01253","Choose data to send." "#01254","Sending data..." "#01255","Do not turn the device off." "#01256","Receiving data..." "#01257","Message" "#01258","Quit the game?" "#01259","Load failed." "#01260","Start" "#01261","No save data." "#01262","Save Slot <0>/2" "#01263","Load Autosave Data" "#01264","Load Save Data" "#01265","No autosave data" "#01266","Empty slot" "#01267","Y<0> M<1> W<2>" "#01268","Select save data." "#01269","No entries" "#01270","Be sure to allow connection to network and check your signal strength." "#01271","An error occurred. Retry?" "#01272","Info" "#01273","Use * to copy." "#01274","Press OK to start sending." "#01275","Sending save data..." "#01276","Game saved." "#01277","Save failed (<0>)." "#01278","Get Full Version" "#01279","Restaurant Name" "#01280","Thanks for playing! This ends the Lite version of the game." "#01281","In the full version you can run your restaurant for as many game years as you like." "#01282","You can visit the official game site after this." "#01283","We hope to see you again!" "#01284","Get the full version to upload your high scores!" "#01285","Low Scores" "#01286","Top Clear Points" "#01287","Top Funds by Year <0>" "#01288","High score: " "#01289","Turning this on will display" "#01290","earnings reports late at night." "#01291","On ""Perf.,"" some animations" "#01292","and effects will not display." "#01293","Changes the game speed." "#01294","Clearing the game unlocks this." "#01295","Adjusts the volume." "#01297","Changes the game currency." "#01298","\100 = $1." "#01299","Switches screen rotation" "#01300","from automatic to fixed." "#01301","A sever error has occurred." "#01302","Authentication failed. Please use the account you used to purchase the app and check your signal." "#01303","Enable wireless connections and check your signal." "#01304","Authentication failed." "#01305","Please use the account you used to purchase the app and check your signal." "#01306","Floor" "#01307","Kitchen" "#01308","Speed" "#01309","Appeal" "#01310","Cooking" "#01311","Research" "#01312","All" "#01313","Seasonings" "#01314","Veggies" "#01315","Grains/Misc." "#01316","Meat/Dairy" "#01317","Fruit" "#01318","Fish" "#01319","Luxury" "#01320","Student" "#01321","Youth" "#01322","Bizman" "#01323","Hswife" "#01324","Elderly" "#01325","Tourist" "#01326","Recruiting" "#01327","Advertising" "#01328","Remodeling" "#01329","New Location" "#01330","Moving" "#01331","Special Guest" "#01332","Ingredient Search" "#01333","Buy Table" "#01334","Recruiting" "#01335","Other" "#01336","New Service" "#01337","Pumpkin Products" "#01338","Expand" "#01339","All Dishes" "#01340","Snacks" "#01341","Chinese" "#01342","Japanese" "#01343","Western" "#01344","Desserts" "#01345","All Ingredients" "#01346","Bad" "#01347","Doubtful" "#01348","Normal" "#01349","Good" "#01350","Perfect" "#01351","Chomp" "#01352","Not great" "#01353","Yum!" "#01354","Amazing!" "#01355","Cannot remove any more." "#01356","Taste" "#01357","Treasure" "#01358","Expansion" "#01359","Move" "#01360","Area" "#01361","Cost" "#01362","#<0>/<1>" "#01363","Store #<0> present" "#01364","No store present" "#01365","Rank" "#01366","Tap to select location." "#01367","for" "#01368","Let's keep researching." "#01369","Let's keep going." "#01370","Compatibility is important." "#01371","Seems safe enough." "#01372","We're getting close." "#01373","Very tasty." "#01374","I think I like it." "#01375","A nice balance." "#01376","It's come a long way." "#01377","Customers should like it." "#01378","I think I'll recommend it." "#01379","One of the best on the menu." "#01380","I'll recommend it to everyone." "#01381","Amazing. That's all I can say." "#01382","I'm really moved." "#01383","It's getting close to perfect." "#01384","Shockingly good..." "#01385","Breathtaking!" "#01386","A national treasure!" "#01387","Unmatched!" "#01388","Maybe the best in the world..." "#01389","It's not very healthy." "#01390","It's getting healthier." "#01391","Both healthy and tasty." "#01392","Doesn't boost brains." "#01393","Should help your gray matter." "#01394","Tastes great and boosts brains." "#01395","The texture is...not good." "#01396","The texture is better." "#01397","Good texture and tasty, too." "#01398","It smells a bit burnt." "#01399","The aroma is better." "#01400","Nice aroma and tasty, too." "#01401","It doesn't look so good..." "#01402","It looks pretty nice." "#01403","Looks nice and is cheap, too." "#01404","There's not enough of it." "#01405","A decent helping." "#01406","A big serving for a good price." "#01407","It's not rare at all." "#01408","It's fairly rare." "#01409","It's rare and appealing." "#01410","No charisma at all." "#01411","Charisma is getting better." "#01412","Good charisma, good price." "#01413","Superb!" "#01414","This looks quite good." "#01415","I think it's very well done." "#01416","It still needs something..." "#01417","Choose an ingredient." "#01418","This should make <0>." "#01419","A great combination." "#01420","Final funds" "#01421","Total customers" "#01423","Total customer points" "#01424","pts" "#01425","Total staff levels" "#01427","Total ingredients" "#01429","Total taste points" "#01430","pts" "#01431","<0>pts" "#01432","Carry Food" "#01433","Walk Fast" "#01434","Food Info" "#01435","Hip Talk" "#01436","Nice Smile" "#01437","Good Manners" "#01438","Gossip" "#01439","Listener" "#01440","Linguist" "#01441","EXP Up" "#01442","Research Up" "#01443","Cooking Up" "#01444","Snack Info" "#01445","Chinese Info" "#01446","Japanese Info" "#01447","Western Info" "#01448","Dessert Info" "#01449","Energetic" "#01450","Hard Worker" "#01451","Ninja Moves" "#01452","Musician" "#01453","Salary Up" "#01454","Give Ice Cream" "#01455","Give Coupons" "#01456","Give Steak" "#01457","Give Flowers" "#01458","Give Movie Tix" "#01459","Homemade Food" "#01460","Invite to Party" "#01461","Give Maguro Tuna" "#01462","Invite to Buffet" "#01463","Invite to Dinner" "#01464","Block" "#01465","Negotiations complete!" "#01466","You hired them!" "#01467","You failed to hire them..." "#01468","Negotiations" "#01469","You hit their back." "#01470","Give up hiring <0>?" "#01471","Of course!" "#01472","Huh?" "#01473","Ow" "#01474","Hm?" "#01475","Hmm..." "#01476","Here" "#01477","Aha" "#01478","What now?" "#01479","I see!" "#01480","Of course" "#01481","But" "#01482","Walk walk" "#01483","That's it" "#01484","I see" "#01485","Aha!" "#01486","Here" "#01487","..." "#01488","What the...?" "#01489","I'm not sure" "#01490","Hmmmm..." "#01491","I dunno" "#01492","Grumble..." "#01493","Not enough salary!" "#01494","This isn't going well!" "#01495","This is a bit tricky." "#01496","It's going well." "#01497","We're home free." "#01498","Dishes" "#01499","Plans" "#01500","Buy Ingredients" "#01501","Assign Staff" "#01502","View Info" "#01503","System" "#01504","Develop Dish" "#01505","Select Dishes" "#01506","Store Info" "#01507","Recipes" "#01508","Clientele" "#01509","Staff Members" "#01510","Save" "#01511","Settings" "#01512","How to Play" "#01513","Online Rankings" "#01514","Quit Game" "#01515","Ingr. Search" "#01516","Continue" "#01517","New Game" "#01518","Delete" "#01519","Title Screen" "#01520","Yes\No" "#01521","Earnings" "#01522","Screen" "#01523","Speed" "#01524","Music" "#01525","SFX" "#01526","Rotation" "#01527","On" "#01528","Off" "#01529","Graphics" "#01530","Perf." "#01531","Fast" "#01532","Auto" "#01533","Lock" "#01534","Currency" "#01535","\" "#01536","$" "#01537","Small Bronze" "#01538","Bronze" "#01539","Silver" "#01540","Golden Kairo" "#01541","Assistant" "#01542","Thanks for choosing me. I'll give it my all!" "#01543","Leave the kitchen to <0>." "#01544","Leave the cooking to me, <0>!" "#01545","It's finally my turn! I'll give it my best!" "#01546","I'll greet customers with my best smile!" "#01547","Leave the floor to me, <0>!" "#01548","I love seeing smiling customers. I'll work hard out there!" "#01549","Japanese" "#01550","Chinese" "#01551","Western" "#01552","Snacks" "#01553","Done" "#01554","Saving game..." "#01555","<0> has mastered <1>!" "#01556","We tried creating a new dish, and..." "#01557","Message Window" "#01558","Event" "#01559","About This Game" "#01560","Cafeteria Nipponica" "#01561","Lite" "#01562","© Kairosoft" "#01563","The Daily Eater" "#01564","Customer Info" "#01565","I give this place <0> points." "#01566","Appetite" "#01567","Friends" "#01568","Staff Info" "#01569","Staff Info <0>/<1>" "#01570","Recruit Staff <0>/<1>" "#01571","Loc:" "#01572","Break Room" "#01573","Job Experience" "#01574","Tap to hire." "#01575","This yr:" "#01576","work" "#01577","Assign" "#01578","Give Meal" "#01579","Tap to change skill." "#01580","Change job" "#01581","Salary" "#01582","Lv" "#01583","Equipped Skills" "#01584","None" "#01585","Staff Manager" "#01586","Move to Store #<0>." "#01587","Move to break room." "#01588","Tap to assign." "#01589","No one is in the kitchen." "#01590","No one is on the floor." "#01591","Assign staff." "#01592","No one's in the break room." "#01593","Currently in break room: <0>" "#01594","Switch" "#01595","View Stats" "#01596","Break Room" "#01597","Change Job <0>/<1>" "#01598","This is the current job." "#01599","Tap to select job." "#01600","Conditions not met." "#01601","Integral: " "#01602","None" "#01603","Select Skill" "#01604","Skills learned by <0>" "#01605","Dish Info <0>/<1>" "#01606","Tap to switch." "#01607","Price" "#01608","<0> in stock" "#01609","/ <0> served" "#01610","Cost/Month" "#01611","Feedback" "#01612","Develop Dish" "#01613","Dish" "#01614","Ingr." "#01615","Total" "#01616","Cookable" "#01617","Not Cookable" "#01618","Predicted Results" "#01619","To Left Screen" "#01620","Start Cooking" "#01621","Complete" "#01622","Research Complete" "#01623","Sales Price" "#01624","Dishes <0>/<1>" "#01625","<0> Types" "#01626","1st try" "#01627","<0>x" "#01628","Cost/Month" "#01629","Ingredients <0>/<1>" "#01630","Comp. with <0>: " "#01631","Remove Ingredient" "#01632","Select Chef" "#01633","Cook" "#01634","Times" "#01635","Current Menu" "#01636","Upgrade" "#01637","Execute Plan" "#01638","Left" "#01639","<0> months'" "#01640","Store #<0>" "#01641","Content" "#01642","<0> x<1>" "#01643","Table Info" "#01644","Rank" "#01645","Popularity" "#01646","Switch Table" "#01647","Price" "#01648","Tap to buy." "#01649","Put in Storage" "#01650","Salary" "#01651","Year <0> Salaries" "#01652","This year a total of" "#01653","was paid." "#01654","Details" "#01655","Ingredient Search" "#01656","<0> can join" "#01657","Place" "#01658","Tap to set out." "#01659","Tap to check list." "#01660","Money" "#01661","Stroll finished." "#01662","Participants" "#01663","Clientele <0>/<1>" "#01665","No points" "#01666","Layout" "#01667","Flr" "#01668","Reg" "#01669","Wall" "#01670","OK" "#01671","<0> can now" "#01672","come to the restaurant." "#01673","<0>" "#01674","obtained." "#01675","I'll work hard!" "#01676","Leave as is" "#01677","New dish complete!" "#01678","Tap to negotiate." "#01679","Pumpkin Products" "#01680","Name" "#01681","Stock" "#01682","Sold Out" "#01683","You have <0>." "#01684","New Recipe" "#01685","How to Make <0>" "#01686","Have" "#01687","Don't have" "#01688","Name" "#01689","Work This Year" "#01690","Paid This Year" "#01691","Skills" "#01692","Total Lv." "#01693","Assignment" "#01694","Recipes <0>/<1>" "#01695","<0> finished products." "#01696","No finished products." "#01697","Store Info <0>/<1>" "#01698","All <0> Locations" "#01699","<0> years old" "#01700","Max annual sales" "#01701","Ingredients found" "#01702","Plans used" "#01703","Tables found" "#01704","Recipes" "#01705","Clientele" "#01706","Staff" "#01707","<0>" "#01708","<0>" "#01709","<0>" "#01710","<0>" "#01711","Staff Members <0>/4" "#01712","months" "#01713","New Store" "#01714","Opening Preparations" "#01715","Store Name" "#01716","Starting Menu" "#01717","Start Game" "#01718","Upon offering a free meal..." "#01719","EXP" "#01720","increased by <0>." "#01721","No effect..." "#01722","Quit the game and " "#01723","The current save data will be overwritten." "#01724","The current save data will be deleted." "#01725","Currently: " "#01726","Floor" "#01727","Kitchen" "#01728","Which type of job? " "#01729","Kitchen\tFloor" "#01730","Which type of job?" "#01731","Hire <0>?" "#01732","Cancel hiring?" "#01733","Quit assigning staff?" "#01734","Start development?" "#01735","Quit selecting dishes?" "#01736","Serve <0>?" "#01737","Are you sure you don't want to select a dish?" "#01738","Insufficient funds." "#01739","Remove <0>?" "#01740","Put <0> in warehouse?" "#01741","Buy <0>? Cost: <1>" "#01742","Quit searching for ingredients?" "#01743","Quit skill settings?" "#01744","We successfully made <0>!" "#01745","<0> seems delighted with the new discovery." "#01746","You can't hold any more of that." "#01747","The game failed to start." "#01748","Researching..." "#01749","Annual sales" "#01750","Monthly sales" "#01751","<1> Store #<0>" "#01752","Tap to move to Store #<0>." "#01753","Monthly" "#01754","Annual" "#01755","Income" "#01756","Expenses" "#01757","Construction" "#01758","Stores" "#01759","Investment" "#01760","K" "#01761","Visitors" "#01762","Customer Popularity" "#01763","Region population" "#01764","Store popularity" "#01765","Birdlike" "#01766","Dieting" "#01767","Normal" "#01768","Big" "#01769","Gourmand" "#01770","Huge" "#01771","Food Fighter" "#01772","World Class" "#01773","Few" "#01774","Some" "#01775","Many" "#01776","All" "#01777","I watch my health." "#01778","Health is everything." "#01779","I want to be smarter." "#01780","I haven't been using my brain." "#01781","I need to train my brain." "#01782","Texture is important." "#01783","I'm picky about texture." "#01784","Texture is what I care about." "#01785","Aroma attracts me." "#01786","Aroma is very important." "#01787","Good aromas relax me." "#01788","I like luxurious things." "#01789","I like food that's gorgeous." "#01790","A good appearance excites me." "#01791","I like big servings." "#01792","I want a LOT of food..." "#01793","I'm a bit of a gourmand." "#01794","I like trying exotic foods." "#01795","The rarer the food the better." "#01796","""Charisma"" has a nice ring." "#01797","Charisma is very important." "#01798","Charisma is delicious to me." "#01799","Clear Points" "#01800","Now then, it's time to" "#01801","calculate your Clear Points." "#01802","To your Clear Points..." "#01803","points were added!" "#01804","Next..." "#01805","That concludes your" "#01806","Clear Point calculation." "#01807","Current Points:" "#01808","High Score:" "#01809","Yum!" "#01810","Tasty!" "#01811","Crunch" "#01812","Whoa!" "#01813","Hmm" "#01814","Fantastic!" "#01815","I'm moved!" "#01816","Hmm" "#01817","How rude!" "#01818","I see!" "#01819","Hm" "#01820","What?!" "#01821","Oh!" "#01822","Amazing!" "#01823","Damn!" "#01824","Wowsers!" "#01825","I'm stoked" "#01826","Can't wait!" "#01827","So hungry" "#01828","Should be soon" "#01829","Exciting" "#01830","Order!" "#01831","Waiter!" "#01832","Water, please" "#01833","This!" "#01834","This" "#01835","This and" "#01836","that and" "#01837","that and" "#01838","Can't decide" "#01839","Delicious" "#01840","I'll be back" "#01841","Close..." "#01842","See you" "#01843","Oh!" "#01844","This is it" "#01845","I'm starving" "#01846","It's spring" "#01847","Let's go in" "#01848","It's so hot" "#01849","Nice!" "#01850","It's so cold" "#01851","Here we go" "#01852","All right" "#01853","Whew" "#01854","I can't wait" "#01855","Time to eat!" "#01856","Looks good" "#01857","Ooh!" "#01858","Nice" "#01859","It was good" "#01860","I'll be back" "#01861","Nice place" "#01862","Satisfied" "#01863","I'm full" "#01864","I'm stuffed" "#01865","Oh my" "#01866","Oh dear" "#01867","Time to go" "#01868","What?!" "#01869","Refill!" "#01870","......" "#01871","I don't know" "#01872","What to do?" "#01873","Um..." "#01874","I dunno..." "#01875","Maybe this?" "#01876","Oops" "#01877","This one!" "#01878","Maybe this" "#01879","Of course!" "#01880","I've got it!" "#01881","Okay!" "#01882","Looking good" "#01883","Heh!" "#01884","Yay!" "#01885","I can do it!" "#01886","Let's start!" "#01887","It's morning" "#01888","It's time" "#01889","It's done!" "#01890","Ouch!" "#01891","It's burnt" "#01892","Darn" "#01893","What the--?" "#01894","Hmm" "#01895","Greetings" "#01896","Welcome" "#01897","Hello" "#01898","Thanks" "#01899","Come on in" "#01900","Good morning" "#01901","Let's go" "#01902","Let's do it" "#01903","Let's do this" "#01904","I'm sleepy" "#01905","Time to open" "#01906","Preparing..." "#01907","Okay" "#01908","We're open" "#01909","We're closed" "#01910","Good job" "#01911","Coming" "#01912","I'm back" "#01913","OK!" "#01914","Coming!" "#01915","It's ready" "#01916","Here you go" "#01917","Here it is" "#01918","Working..." "#01919","La la la" "#01920","Here it is" "#01921","Time to cook" "#01922","It's done" "#01923","Finished" "#01924","<0>..." "#01925","Ingredient <0> found!" "#01926","Dish <0> found!" "#01927","Funds of <0> found!" "#01928","A new issue of The Daily Eater is out." "#01929","<0> learned <1>" "#01930","<1> at Store #<0> is now Level <2>." "#01931","<0> assigned to kitchen at #<1>." "#01932","<0> assigned to floor at #<1>." "#01933","<0> moved to break room." "#01934","New plan added: <0>" "#01935","Stocking costs of <0> paid." "#01936","You can now Buy Ingredients." "#01937","There is no one in the kitchen." "#01938","There is no one on the floor." "#01939","No dishes have been selected." "#01940","New ingredients at Pumpkin Products." "#01941","You can now select Develop Dish." "#01942","<0> obtained." "#01943","<1> <0> obtained." "#01944","Ingredient obtained: <0>." "#01945","<0> sales routes increased." "#01946","You can now expand 1 more time." "#01947","<0> got <1> EXP through dish dev!" "#01948","Scroll down to see skills and past jobs." "#01949","Sunshine Diner" "#01950","Title Screen" "#01951","Message" "#01952","Enter up to <0> characters." "#01953","The following characters cannot be used: / | < > \\" "#01954","Please enter a name." "#01955","Confirm" "#01956","Settings" "#01957","Tap to track." "#01958","<0>" "#01959","Description" "#01960","Make your restaurant the talk of the town in this sizzling sim!" "#01961","Build a bustling space colony in this intergalactic sim!" "#01962","Return to title screen without saving?" "#01963","The display area stream now larger and can also be viewed stream landscape mode!" "#01964","You've successfully removed ads from the game!" "#01965","You can also rotate the display if your device supports it! Toggle this on or off via \""System\"" > \""Options.\""" "#01966","Maybe the new display will offer fresh perspectives on the game! Enjoy!" "#01967","Please ensure connections are enabled, check your signal, and restart the app. Some features may be inaccessible with connections disabled." "#01968","Message" "#01969","Message" "#01970","Transmitting" "#01971","OK" "#01972","Welcome!" "#01973","Sold Out" "#01974","Heh heh. Which do you want?" "#01975","A communication error occurred." "#01976","Buy Items" "#01977","Read Terms of Use (Required)" "#01978","Accept terms and proceed." "#01979","Restart after purchase to claim items." "#01980","Proceed" "#01981","Accept terms and proceed" "#01982","Alert" "#01983","Your purchase is here!" "#01984","Select a Shop" "#01985","Pumpkin Products" "#01986","Ticket Shop" "#01987","Oh, dear... We can't seem to contact corporate HQ." "#01988","Come back to the shop after checking your signal and communications status." "#01989","Our usual impressive selection of products should be available to you then." "#01990","We'll be waiting!" "#01991","Here we sell tickets--premium items not easily found anywhere else stream the world." "#01992","They're a bit pricey, so think carefully before buying, okay?" "#01993","Heh heh." "#01994","Welcome!" "#01995","Ah, unfortunately we're sold out of that, but please have a look at our other offerings." "#01996","You can't exceed <0> tickets." "#01997","Ah, an excellent choice." "#01998","This wonderful item can only be purchased with actual, real-life money." "#01999","Children must check with a parent or guardian before making purchases." "#02000","This shop will be open at all times now, so stop by anytime." "#02001","Come again!" "#02002","<0>" "#02003","Play time: <0> hr <1> min" "#02004","Friend Request" "#02005","You can register up to five friends. You'll earn bonuses at game startup based on their total play time. Ask friends for their IDs to add them." "#02006","Nickname" "#02007","nickname" "#02008","Enter a nickname." "#02009","Nickname cannot include spaces." "#02010","Contains one or more unusable characters." "#02011","Friend's ID" "#02012","friend's ID" "#02013","Enter your friend's ID." "#02014","Congratulations! You get a bonus for registering a new friend!" "#02015","If you both continue playing, you'll earn more bonuses stream the future!" "#02016","By the way, don't delete this app or all of your friend data will be lost for good." "#02017","Getting Started" "#02018","Please enter your nickname." "#02019","Tap here" "#02020","It can be changed later." "#02021","OK" "#02022","Enter a new nickname." "#02023","<0> <1> hr <2> min" "#02024","Last Played" "#02025","Total:" "#02026","<0> hr <1> min" "#02027","has sent a friend request." "#02028","<0> other(s)" "#02029","Find a friend" "#02030","Help" "#02031","Share ID" "#02032","Your ID (tap to share)" "#02033","Search here" "#02034","Enter here" "#02035","Search" "#02036","Message" "#02037","Approval may take time." "#02038","Request" "#02039","Cancel" "#02040","Friend request sent to" "#02041","Please wait for approval." "#02042","Message" "#02043","Close" "#02044","Updates may take time." "#02045","Approve" "#02046","Decline" "#02047","Friend Added" "#02048","New Friend" "#02049","<0> added." "#02050","You may receive bonuses." "#02051","The player will not be notified." "#02052","Delete" "#02053","Back" "#02054","Delete <0>?" "#02055","About Friends" "#02056","Friend Bonus (every <0> min)" "#02057","You got a friend bonus of <0> hr <1> min." "#02058","(Max)" "#02059","Claim" "#02060","Next Time" "#02061","Friend Bonus" "#02062","You got <0> tickets." "#02063","Friend Bonus" "#02064","New friends: <0>" "#02065","You've added <0>!" "#02066","Transmission failed. Check your settings and try again later." "#02067","Please enter the shop code (for customer support only)." "#02068","Shop Code" "#02069","Receive save data" "#02070","Please enter your\ninquiry support code." "#02071","Inquiry support code" "#02072","Recommended Apps" "#02073","Go to Title Screen" "#02074","Invite your friends!" "#02075","You can't register 0 points." "#02076","You can't register <0>." "#02077","Updating app..." "#02078","Authentication failed. Please use the account you used to purchase the app and check your signal." "#02079","Please use the account you used to purchase the app and check your signal." "#02080","Landscape mode available" "#02081","in the Full Version!" "#02082","Do not use: <0>" "#02083","Please enter a <0>." "#02084","Loading" "#02085","Loading failed" "#02086","Start" "#02087","Slot" "#02088","Resume" "#02089","Load Data" "#02090","No autosave data" "#02091","Empty" "#02092","Yr <0>" "#02093","Mn <0> Wk <1>" "#02094","Do not use: / | < > \\" "#02095","Select data to load" "#02096","No save data found" "#02097","About the Game" "#02098","Max Clear Points" "#02099","None" "#02100","None" "#02101","Full Ver." "#02102","Get the full version to upload your hi scores!" "#02103","Well done. You've finished the Lite version." "#02104","After this you'll jump to our site, so check it out!" "#02105","Thanks for playing!" "#02106","The latest <0> is now on sale." "#02107","Yes" "#02108","No" "#02109","System" "#02110","Save" "#02111","Options" "#02112","Help" "#02113","High Score" "#02114","Quit" "#02115","Continue" "#02116","New Game" "#02117","Build" "#02118","Info" "#02119","Items" "#02120","Title" "#02121","Subtotal: <0>" "#02122","Total: <0>" "#02123","<0>" "#02124","<0>" "#02125","<0>" "#02126","Saving game..." "#02127","Speech Window" "#02128","Event" "#02129","Options" "#02130","Priority" "#02131","Speed" "#02132","Music" "#02133","SFX" "#02134","Rotation" "#02135","Graphics" "#02136","Perf." "#02137","Fast" "#02138","Normal" "#02139","Auto" "#02140","Lock" "#02141","Selecting “Perf.” prioritizes" "#02142","performance over graphics." "#02143","Change the game's speed." "#02144","(Unlocked after beating game.)" "#02145","Choose to automatically" "#02146","rotate the screen or not." "#02147","Adjust the volume." "#02149","© Kairosoft Co., Ltd." "#02150","© Kairosoft Co., Ltd." "#02151","Clear Points" "#02152","Page" "#02153","Next" "#02154","Maint." "#02155","Base" "#02156","Bns" "#02157","Total" "#02158","Bonus" "#02159","Male" "#02160","Female" "#02161","Month <0>" "#02162","Maint." "#02163","<0>/month" "#02164","None" "#02165","Price" "#02166","Stock" "#02167","Owned" "#02168","Complete" "#02169","In progress" "#02170","<0> complete" "#02171","<0>: <1> Issue" "#02172","Item List" "#02173","Owned" "#02174","Item List" "#02175","Times Used" "#02176","<0>" "#02177","<0>" "#02178","Summary" "#02179","Length" "#02180","Cost" "#02181","Name" "#02182","Rank" "#02183","Facilities" "#02184","All" "#02185","All Facilities" "#02186","List" "#02187","Overwrite current progress?" "#02188","Delete current progress?" "#02189","Save complete." "#02190","Scroll to select a location. Keep your finger on the item while scrolling to make fine adjustments. Tap to build." "#02191","Already set." "#02192","You don't have enough money." "#02193","You got <0>." "#02194","Now following this guest. Tap again to see detailed info." "#02195","Building <0>..." "#02196","Remove <0>" "#02197","Remove until where?" "#02198","Start <0> where?" "#02199","Place until where?" "#02200","Spr" "#02201","Sum" "#02202","Aut" "#02203","Wnt" "#02204","<0> is complete." "#02205","-<0> in monthly maintenance." "#02206","Kairo News" "#02207","Visit us at Kairo Park." "#02208","Check out Kairo Park Apps." "#02209","Quit the game and head to" "#02210","Head to Kairo Park?" "#02211","Head to our App intro page?" "#02212","OK" "#02213","Quit the game?" "#02214","Stay up-to-date with the" "#02215","latest Kairo Park info!" "#02216","Currency" "#02217","\\" "#02218","$" "#02219","Switch currency to yen/dollars." "#02220","Note that ￥100 = ＄1." "#02221","Enter Kairo Park" "#02222","Loading" "#02223","Please enter a name." "#02224","Enter up to <0> characters." "#02225","Yr <0> Mn <1> Wk <2>" "#02226","Load failed." "#02227","Could not read data." "#02228","Make sure to allow connection to network and check your signal strength." "#02229","Make sure to allow connection to network and check your signal quality." "#02230","Authentication failed." "#02231","A server error has occurred." "#02232","A data error has occurred. Please re-install the application." "#02233","An error has occurred. Please restart the application." "#02234","Could not start game." "#02235","Auto <0>" "#02236","Save <0>" "#02237","Send all data" "#02238","Show error log" "#02239","Send all data?" "#02240","Send Autosave Data <0>?" "#02241","Send Save Data <0>?" "#02242","Data sent. Thanks for your cooperation. We hope you'll stick with us!" "#02243","An error has occurred. Retry?" "#02244","Send Save Data" "#02245","Choose data to send." "#02246","Sending data" "#02247","Do not turn the device off." "#02248","Error" "#02249","Lite Version" "#02250","An error has occurred." "#02251","OK" "#02252","On the app settings screen, turn on all \""App Permissions\"" and restart the app." "#02253","Please wait..." "#02254","Authority: Please re-boot to allow the storage. You will need to save the game." "#02255","You can not start." "#02256","Please shorten the content" "#02257","Confirm" "#02258","Finish" "#02259","Back" "#02260","Check" "#02261","Menu" "#02262","Map" "#02263","Normal" "#02264","Depart" "#02265","Help" "#02266","Self" "#02267","Top" "#02268","Site" "#02269","Popular" "#02270","Start" "#02271","Edit" "#02272","Compat." "#02273","Rotate" "#02274","Name" "#02275","Report" "#02276","Export" "#02277","Hint" "#02278","Order" "#02279","Note" "#02280","Defaults" "#02281","Remove" "#02282","Normal" "#02283","Cancel" "#02284","Sell" "#02285","Rename" "#02286","Details" "#02287","Guide" "#02288","Rotate" "#02289","Cancel" "#02290","Floor" "#02291","Info" "#02292","Auto" "#02293","Toggle" "#02294","Remove" "#02295","Skip" "#02296","Map" "#02297","Status" "#02298","Units" "#02299","Forfeit" "#02300","Tactics" "#02301","Sort" "#02302","Diagnose" "#02303","Save" "#02304","Menu" "#02305","Supplement" "#02306","Setting" "#02307","Down" "#02308","To top" "#02309","Liquidation" "#02310","Synthesis" "#02311","Fellow" "#02312","Tracking" "#02313","Maximum" "#02314","Reward" "#02315","To ship" "#02316","Jail" "#02317","Job" "#02318","Password" "#02319","GET !!" "#02320","Recommended" "#02321","Close up" "#02322","Action" "#02323","Warehouse" "#02324","Effect" "#02325","Consent" "#02326","Agreement" "#02327","Shuffle" "#02328","Stop" "#02329","History" "#02330","Input" "#02331","Completion" "#02332","Dismissal" "#02333","Skill" "#02334","Pumpkin" "#02335","Removal" "#02336","Purchase" "#02337","Sale" "#02338","LVUP" "#02339","Zoom" "#02340","Information" "#02341","How to use TapJoy\n- Terminate \""Limit Ad Tracking\"" and restart the game.\n* Setting app > Privacy > Advertising > Limit Ad Tracking"